Harry Potter and the Titans of Power
by Dracorius
Summary: AU Harry is in his final year at Hogwarts and his new DADA teacher is more than what he seems. Harry must learn all he can from the man in order to find the horcruxes and finally defeat Lord Voldemort.
1. Dursley Developements

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. The book series and world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and everyone should remember that fact. You may find one or two characters that aren't owned by her, due to the fact I made those fellows up in my own head. Thank you.

A/N This is the first chapter of a story I have been planning on writing. I'm using this to introduce a character that will be used in most of my other works here. If you can't tell who he is when he shows up, shame on you. I do enjoy constructive criticism, so don't hesitate to review. See you all soon, Drac.

Chapter one: Dursley Developements

It was a seemingly normal night, in a seemingly normal neighborhood. Almost too normal one might say, but why be cynical? The neighborhood in question was named Little Whinging and the cause for it not being normal lives on a street named Privet Drive, the house with the number four on it, to be precise. Interesting how such a simple number might seem not so simple if someone found out what goes on in this house.

The seemingly normal family living there isn't as typical as one might think at first glance. They seem ok. There are pictures all over the house of two parents and an increasingly fat boy. This boy, who might have been mistaken for a small whale by the age of fourteen, was always doing something. One of the more resent ones showed him standing in a uniform and holding a cane. The mother was a horse-faced woman, with an abnormally long neck, which seemed to have been made for the task of spying on the neighbors. The father was a large beefy man, who had no neck and beady eyes. He also had a thick mustache and brown hair.

Upon further search of the house, there is still no sign of the abnormality that resides inside it. For this is not a visible thing. What is the central point to the abnormality is, in the Dursley's eyes, another boy that lives at the same address. For much of his life, Harry Potter, a small skinny boy with black hair and striking green eyes, lived in the cupboard under the stairs. He spent his time running from Dudley and his gang, who enjoyed beating him up and being called a 'freak' and 'abnormal' by the Dursleys.

The neighbors on Privet Drive know Harry Potter as a scrawny good for nothing boy, who just happened to be the nephew of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Many felt sorry for him, but wouldn't disrupt the quiet perfect life on the street by interfering. A few years ago, Harry was offered a way to get away from the stifling environment. He received a letter from a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and, much to the distaste and fury of his Aunt and Uncle, decided to go to the school.

The Dursley's, afraid people would find out about the wizard living under their roof, told everyone he was a juvenile delinquent who goes to St. Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal Boys. Only one person on Privet Drive besides the Dursleys knows the truth and used to watch over Harry. This woman's name is Arabella Figg. She is not a witch, but is what is known as a squib, or a person of wizarding heritage that is unable to do magic. Actually, Mrs. Figg is really there as a constant guard to watch Harry and make sure he doesn't get into trouble.

Besides Mrs. Figg, there is always a wizard or witch guarding Number Four Privet Drive, against any magical trouble that may arise. The need for this guard is because Harry is not an ordinary boy, even by wizarding standards. Harry was the cause for the downfall of a particularly powerful Dark Wizard, who a couple years earlier had returned to power. This wizard, a self proclaimed lord, goes under the name of Lord Voldemort. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, but few know that truth. Well, Harry is under constant protection due to a prophecy naming him the eventual vanquisher of the Dark Lord. Voldemort would like to see Harry dead, so until he is of age, he needs constant surveillance, or that's what the Order of the Phoenix thinks.

Dudley Dursley, on the other hand, goes to a well-known school for boys called Smeltings. He had gone there for a couple years now and was slowly becoming not so fat, but retaining a sort of largeness. This was due to the fact that he now cared about how fit he was because two years previous, he had decided to start boxing.

His teachers saw a violent streak in him that just couldn't be refocused to a more productive measure than becoming a fighter. So, they handed him to the boxing coach at Smeltings, School for Boys. This action changed his life. A year ago, most people didn't see a change, but now there was one. He no longer went around bullying others. In fact, he stayed in the shed most of his time, a shed that his father had built to house some new weight equipment and a boxing ring.

Perhaps a little explanation is needed as to why this change occurred in young Dudders. You see, a year ago, a fully-grown wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore came to visit number four Privet Drive. Albus Dumbledore is, or was, the Headmaster to a Hogwarts, which is located in Scotland somewhere. He made a comment about the Dursleys that made Dudley think, something he didn't often do sadly. Not because he didn't have a mind, but because he never had cause to use it. You see, Dumbledore told them that the Dursleys had abused Dudley in a terrible way, more terrible than what they had done to Harry.

Dudley took what was said and thought it through. It was a subdued Dudley that went back to Smeltings. He soon realized what Dumbledore meant. He had been spoiled. He had been given everything he wanted, and told he was a perfect child. Everyone else, though, told him otherwise. Wasn't that why he had to go to councilors before? Wasn't that why he had been given boxing gloves? His mind went haywire, and soon he went to the one teacher he respected, his Boxing Coach.

It is said that if one is given everything one wants, their imagination is stunted. Worse than that, though, they begin to think that everyone should give them whatever they want. They may even become angry or violent when they don't get what they want. Dudley not only did this, but also tried to find a way to attain happiness by beating others up. The realization that there was something wrong made him perfect for a change.

Coach Hastings was waiting for this to happen. Not this in particular, but for Dudley to take to boxing in a better way, a more direct way. He was thrilled to see that Dudley had come to him, and Hastings told him what needed to be done. He had to turn to something he wanted, something his parents couldn't just hand to him. Hastings knew that everyone needed a goal, in order to apply ones self.

When Dudley couldn't see what he wanted, he went to the coach for advice. "Coach Hastings, what do you mean by something I _want."_

Hastings looked at his most promising student and smiled, "What is it that you enjoy doing the most here at school?"

The boy looked at the coach quizzically for a moment, then spoke with passion in his voice, "Boxing, sir."

The coach nodded, he knew that would be his answer, "Tell me, would you like to make it to the pros? I mean, be a Professional Boxer?" When Dudley nodded, Hastings said, "Do you want that more than anything? If you do, then work at it. Try your hardest. Apply yourself with that goal in mind, and you will find yourself becoming greater than you have been. You'll find the joy you've been searching for your entire life and never found."

Dudley thought about this for some time and asked, "How do I apply myself, sir?"

And the coach gave him some rules to follow. He never told Dudley outright to stop bullying, but he frowned upon it and made sure Dudley knew that. The coach started him on a rigorous training program, waking up early to run and lifting weights, telling him that his weight paid a crucial role in boxing and where he'd compete. And Dudley applied himself to everything, winning the National Junior Heavy Weight Championship for Smeltings as a reward.

When Dudley finally came home, he had a burning desire to stay in shape and keep training. His father made a big deal about his newfound desire to become a Professional Boxer and had a shed made, with air conditioning, "Only the best for my son," he chortled. He went and bought the weight machines and the punching bags.

When I say that Vernon had a shed built, what I mean is, he had Harry build it. Harry had just arrived back at the house when Vernon came to him with the task. Not giving Harry even the chance at unpacking first, Vernon banged on Harry's door. "BOY!!" He yelled, "You will come downstairs immediately to hear what you will be doing for the next week." The man's feet could be heard pounding down the stairs.

Harry's room was cluttered with cast offs of Dudley and just happened to be the smallest room in the house. He quickly unpacked everything, putting his books under the loose floorboard and his broom in the closet. He let Hedwig, his owl, out of her cage. Then, he changed into some baggy jeans and shirt and walked down the stairs and into the living room. There stood his Uncle, his red face and angry eyes glaring at Harry, as if accusing him of being alive.

Vernon Dursley always looked at Harry with the same expression, like he was contemplating something nasty and dangerous. His hate, yes it is that strong a dislike was due to the fact that Harry was a wizard and Vernon did not approve of such nonsense. So he tried his best to make Harry as miserable as possible.

Vernon began to grin and said nastily to the young man in front of him, "For the next week, you will work with a carpenter, who will be making a shed in the back yard. This shed will house Dudley's weights and practice ring for his boxing. You will also be working with Dudley and sparring with him after it is done." He seemed to be enjoying telling Harry this, and his grin widened as he came to the part about sparring.

Harry just nodded and shrugged, "If you so wish, Uncle Vernon."

A little surprised at the seemingly calm answer and a little nervous, Vernon answered his voice hard, "And no funny business," spraying a little spittle on the word 'funny.' "You will not use your abnormality." Then Vernon walked off.

The next week was hard work, but it prepared Harry for the next couple weeks of weights and boxing. With his help, the carpenter finished his work within the week and the shed was outfitted with everything that Dudley needed to continue his training as a boxer.

Then Harry spent his time lifting weights with Dudley and boxing. Dudley was, at first, resentful that his scrawny cousin would be his sparring partner. Nothing he said could convince his dad to change his mind, however. So Dudley gave in and instructed Harry how to gain muscle the fastest and how to box. Dudley soon grew to respect Harry in a new way that he never knew he would. Harry was fast and could take a hit surprisingly well. He also seemed to fill out more as he trained with Dudley, becoming stronger in body faster than should have been possible. He was also learning faster than Dudley could believe. All this put together made Dudley realize how good Harry was for his training. As well, teaching his cousin helped Dudley to learn and improve his understanding of the sport he loved.

Over these couple of weeks, Harry and Dudley spent a lot of time together, and one day, while lifting weights side by side, Dudley asked a question, "So, what was that thing you did last year to that Dementor thing?"

Harry paused in mid lift for a moment and, as his arms began to shake, he put the weights in rest position. He was shocked that Dudley would ask him about magic, and answered almost methodically, "Well, it's called the Patronus Charm. It was developed to drive Dementors away." He started lifting again, "It's powerful magic and a lot of people were amazed that I could do it at my hearing afterwards."

And that opened up the floodwaters, as Dudley continued to ask questions. Respect soon turned to friendship as Dudley learned about much of what Harry had done. Including the Triwizard Cup and the many times he'd seen Voldemort. Dudley seemed most keen to talk about Quidditch, a Wizarding Sport played on broomstick that Harry was rather good at. It wasn't enough to totally wipe away the years of animosity between the two, but it was enough for both to trust the other. After awhile, Dudley even shared his last year and his decision to start making his own decisions for a change.

Vernon was not pleased when he saw the astounding progress Harry was making. He had taken to refereeing the spar matches between Dudley and Harry, being extremely biased of course. He yelled at Harry one day, "This is not possible! You have been using your abnormality to make yourself stronger! I know it," he accused. He wouldn't hear any of Harry's words or denials on the matter.

However, Dudley had become tired of his father's constant berating of Harry. "Father stop. Harry hasn't done any magic, I would have seen it if he had. Besides, we know he'd be expelled if he did use it."

Vernon was surprised. His son had openly disagreed with him and had said the M word in his house. His face suddenly became purple and he turned on Harry again. After all, everything was Harry's fault, "What have you done to my son, you freak," he hissed.

Harry was shocked too, he looked at Dudley, who was looking defiantly at his father, then looked back at his Uncle, "N-nothing! I haven't done anything to Dudley. I-I would have been kicked out of school if I had, like Dudley said," Harry replied, his eyes wide.

Vernon wouldn't hear it as he bellowed, "Change him back! Take that . . . whatever you did . . . off him!"

Dudley seemed to bristle. "He hasn't done anything to me. Over the last couple weeks, he has earned my respect as a boxer. I saw him lift the weights, he has worked just as hard as I have, maybe even harder." Dudley was fuming and his own face was red with anger.

Vernon ignored his son and pointed at Harry, "You will go to your room and stay there. You will not lift weights with my son anymore, or speak to him. The only time you may be around my son is when you box, is that clear?" Vernon's voice seemed to go down to a hiss as he spoke and he seemed to be trying to kill Harry with his glare.

Harry looked at Vernon, his expression unreadable and said, "As you wish, _sir." _With a rather large emphasis on 'sir.' Harry went up to his room.

Vernon turned to Dudley, "Son, this is for your own good. That boy has obviously been a bad influence on you."

Dudley glared at his father, but knew he couldn't convince the man, "He needs to continue to weight train at least. I need a challenge." His tone of voice was as though he was stating a fact, but his anger could still be heard in the background.

Vernon sighed, "Very well, he may lift weights, but only when you are not. You must be someplace else when he is in the shed. The only time you may be together is when someone else is there as well." He looked at Dudley expectantly.

Dudley nodded in acknowledgment. "Ok, that's fine," he agreed.

In his room, Harry was pacing. He was looking around. The room gave him nothing to do and memories were beginning to return as they always did when he was alone. Dumbledore's death was in the foreground. Close behind was Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend and the girl he liked before all others. He hadn't written to her, or Ron her brother, all summer. He did write to Remus Lupin, one of his father's best friends, every week. This was to tell the man that he was ok.

But Harry didn't want to write letters, besides which his owl, Hedwig, wasn't there to carry the letter. He instead sat down and began reading one of his spell books. He'd taken to reading and memorizing spells. He had been surprised, at first, at how easily the knowledge went down. Then he shrugged it off and just read more. He did it everyday to stop the memories from becoming overwhelming.

After a few minutes, he heard the pounding feet of his Uncle coming up the stairs. He entered the door and slammed it behind him. "Boy, you are to continue weight training and sparring with Dudley. The only times you are to be with Dudley is when someone else is present. Is that understood?"

Harry, who hadn't turned around, replied, "Yes Uncle Vernon."

"I don't like your tone of voice, boy, and you will face me when I'm talking to you." The man said, his voice rose dangerously.

Harry, no longer a boy by any meaning of the word, closed the book, turned around, and stood up. He was looking Vernon Dursley straight in the eye, having grown taller in the last month, since getting back to the home. His eyes also seemed to hold a power that hadn't been present previously. He spoke quietly, "Of course, Uncle Vernon."

His uncle stepped back, aware for the first time how dangerous Harry seemed. This was no longer the little boy he bullied for so many years. He decided to back off for now, "Very well then, boy. You will stand by these new rules or you will sorely regret it." Vernon's voice was diminished, due to his fear of this show of growth.

Harry nodded and replied, "Is that all then?"

Vernon said, "Yes, boy, and you will no longer eat with the rest of us. You will eat before or after." He turned and left the room.

Around a week later, Harry was in the weight room, trying not to think about the month earlier when Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledor, Harry's mentor and friend. He was trying not to think about the coward who had killed the man he had grown to love as a father. He was trying, but not succeeding. It had been so easy when he could talk to Dudley about things to not think about these things, but now the thoughts just came.

The muscle development he was experiencing was astounding. He had no idea how he was doing it. He had no idea that it was a magically induced growth. His birthday was fast approaching, and with it a potential that even Dumbledore had no idea was there. The growth in his physical condition and the mental development as well was part of this potential and Harry was not conscious of it.

He had started training his leg muscles as well as his arms and torso. He had recently started to run as well, and do stretches and push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, and pull-ups. All the while thinking of things he didn't want to.

He finally decided to think through the night Dumbledore's death had happened. He thought of the locket he had taken to carrying around with him and skipped over feeding his mentor that horrid potion. He turned his thoughts to the actual death and Snape's betrayal to the Headmaster. Something wasn't right there, but Harry couldn't place it. He continued to ponder it out, as he rhythmically went through the motions of his weight training.

At this same time, Dudley was at the park with his old gang, who he hadn't been hanging out with as much due to training with Harry. They were talking about how bored they were. One finally spoke up with an idea, "Hey, let's go beat up on Denis Harrington."

Dudley shook his head, "No, that doesn't sound like fun anymore."

The rest looked at him in surprise, Dudley saying that bullying was not fun? Dudley looked up at them and asked, "What?" His voice held something more than a question. It was almost a challenge.

His best friend, Piers Polkis, replied, "It's just . . . you never had a problem with it before."

Dudley sighed, "After fighting real challenges and getting beat up by other people in the ring, beating up people that can't fight back is empty. Sorry guys, but that's just the way I feel now."

The other guys just stared more. Finally another one spoke up, "So you're saying that you don't want to beat up on people anymore?" Dudley nodded and the boy continued in disgust, "You have grown weak."

Dudley looked coldly at the young man before him, "Who are _you_ calling weak? I have fought against people who would make you look like Denis."

The boy's eyes clouded and he continued, "I'm calling _you_ weak. You're the one that said that your weakling of a cousin was becoming quite a challenge." Dudley had told them about Harry at the beginning of the week, when he had started hanging out with them again

Dudley stood up and said, "Harry could take any of you on one on one now. He can hold his own against _me."_

The other answered, "_Prove it."_

And so it was decided that they go to Dudley's house, where Dudley knew Harry was lifting weights. The boys went through the house and Dudley told his mom that he was going out back with his friends. Petunia stopped him with, "But it is that boy's time in the shed."

Dudley smiled, "I know. I just want to show this lot a few things in the ring. Harry can help. Besides dad said that I wasn't to be alone with him, I have my friends with me." He looked at his mom, his tone in it's persuasive stage, a definite change from the whiny voice he used to use.

His mother pursed her lips in thought, then sighed, "Ok, but be sure to be through before your father gets home." Petunia Dursley is a horse faced woman, with an abnormally long neck and thin body. When Dudley had started getting along with Harry, she had been worried at first. Now she was tolerant. She had even started giving the boy larger portions because Dudley felt Harry needed it to become more of a challenge to him. She went back to making dinner and checking out the window to spy on the neighbors.


	2. the Lords of the Light

Disclaimer: I'd like everyone to remember that I do not own the Harry Potter universe or any of the characters that so belongs in there. JK Rowling owns them and it would be bad for me to claim them at all. You may find characters in this story that don't show up in the Harry Potter books. You may assume what you like with them.

A/N: I have yet to have a review. I cannot improve the story if you don't review. I tried searching my story and noticed it doesn't show up without a lot of searching specifically for it. I am surmising I'll have to work on it some more before anything happens, so without further adeu, here is the next installment.

Chapter Two: The Lords of the Light

Out back in the shed, Dudley's gang arrived. Harry was trying his hardest to figure out what was wrong with Dumbledore's death, but just couldn't place it when the boys entered. He didn't notice them, but they did him. A couple of them exchanged surprised looks. Harry was looking amazing. His muscles were tensed as he benched the weights. He didn't look like a body builder, but did look like he could be in the military or something. Then one boy glanced at what he was lifting and whistled. He whispered, "He's benching twice as much as what I can!"

Harry heard the whistle and the whisper and slid out from under the machine. As he sat up a couple of them gasped, Harry wasn't wearing his shirt due to the heat in the room. His abs and pecs were very well formed. He looked like he could have been a model for a Greek Statue.

He looked at them weirdly, due to their staring, and said, "Dudley, what are you doing here? Your father would get angry at _me_ if he finds out you and I talked while he wasn't here."

Dudley smiled, "Robert here wanted to go a couple of rounds with you." He patted the one who called Dudley weak earlier on the back.

Harry looked at Robert and smiled, "He did?" The smile Harry gave him was almost predatory, it was only a few years ago that Robert had taken part in Harry hunting and had held him a couple times when Dudley punched him.

The young man in question shook himself and nodded hesitantly, "Dudley seems to think you can beat me." He added to himself, _and I think he might be right._

Harry continued to grin and said, "Oh, so he's been stirring up trouble, has he?" He stood up and took off the sweat pants he was wearing, revealing the shorts he had underneath, "I was going to do some practicing at the bag anyway." So, he began stretching, which showed off his new physique even more.

Dudley smiled and said to Rob, "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

The boy looked sharply at him and nodded, there was no way he'd back off now. Dudley continued, "Ok, then, change into these." Dudley handed him a pair of shorts.

After a couple minutes, both were in the ring and Dudley rung the bell. Harry hung back at first, sizing up his opponent. Rob, taking this as Harry being weak, started swinging inexpertly. Harry easily blocked his swings and dodged others. Finally deciding it was time, he went on the offensive. Within the next couple minutes, Harry was victorious, having made more hits on his opponent. He wasn't hitting to knock the boy out, after all.

Everybody just stared at the beaten young man and Harry. Dudley grinned and said, "See? Nothing like a real challenge." He said matter-of-factly. He silently thanked Harry for not disappointing him.

Rob just looked at Harry with a newfound respect. "That wasn't a challenge, I just got creamed. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Harry looked at the boys that used to beat him up and hunt him down and shrugged, "From Dudley over the last month. And from fighting for my live before." The boys nodded, thinking of St. Brutus,' the school they thought he went to.

"It was bloody brilliant!" said Piers excitedly.

And the boys started talking about challenges and boxing. When Harry asked if anyone else wanted to spar, they just declined, but wanted to see Dudley and Harry go. When they saw Dudley, they realized that their old friend really could hold his own. Dudley looked amazing. His muscles were more impressive than Harry's. Dudley really did look like a body builder.

They started circling each other, occasionally swinging at one another, trying to gain the upper hand.

Meanwhile, Petunia heard the doorbell and she went to the door. When she opened it, she saw a young man who looked about twenty-four, in an expensive looking, dark blue suit. He was a little taller than Petunia and nicely built, broad shoulders and a strong neck. Behind him on the street was a nice looking dark blue BMW. He smiled, "Mrs. Petunia Dursley?" She nodded and he continued, "I am here as a representative for Harry's school and would like to talk to him, if you don't mind."

When she heard him mention Harry's school she froze, and almost shut the door. This was one of _them_, but he didn't look like one. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but seemed to be inviting him in. She led him into the living room and he sat down in a chair. "Can I get you anything, Mr. . . .?" She didn't understand what was going on, and she wasn't sure why she had just let one of _those people_ into her house, but she seemed compelled to do so.

He looked up and said, "Just call me Lord Evans, Mrs. Dursley and a cup of tea would be fine."

She did another double take. Did he just say Evans? Could this be a relation of hers she never knew? "Of course Lord Evans." she said politely and went to get some tea for him. When she returned, she said, "Harry's out back with my son and a couple of other boys."

Lord Evans just nodded and said, "That's fine, I have some words I'd like to say to you first anyway. Just go tell him to clean up and come to the living room."

She nodded and left. She walked out to the shed and saw Dudley and Harry sparring. They were currently circling each other, with their chins tucked and eyes watching. She paused and watched for a moment.

They seemed about evenly matched. Dudley was stronger in muscle, but Harry was faster. She began to understand why there were separations according to weight in the sport. Otherwise, it could easily become a stalemate or just plain unfair. Even with her biased eye, she could tell Harry had become a force to be reckoned with in the ring. She hoped her husband never tried to hit the boy now.

She suddenly snapped out of it and called from the doorway, "Harry, please clean up and meet me in the living room, you have a visitor."

Harry looked at her in surprise and thought, _Now, who could that be? Petunia doesn't look angry, just a bit dazed. Did she just call me Harry? _He could never recall a time when she had called him by his first name. He shook himself, to clear his head and nodded, "Yes, Aunt Petunia." She left and went back into the house.

Harry put on his sweat pants and shirt and called to the other boys, "Sorry, but we'll have to continue this another time." Afterward, he went into the house to take a quick shower and get dressed. He paused for a moment, the only people he could think of who would call on him were wizards, but he couldn't dress in robes. He got out a pair of pants and a shirt that fit him fairly well and put them on. Then went down the stairs and went to the doorway of the living room hearing voices speaking as he approached.

Down in the living room, Petunia just entered again. Lord Evans was looking at the walls and smiling, she took notice of his face now. It was handsome and vaguely familiar. His eyes were a light blue and his hair had a reddish tinge to it, bordering on blond. She remembered he was about the same height her father had been.

He looked at her and smiled, "So, Mrs. Dursley, my people aren't as totally involved with the school as you might have guessed." He chuckled a little. "We have hopes for your nephew that are very imperative. We also have a job offering for him. My link to his school is that of a teacher though and I will be starting next term as his Defense instructor."

She looked at him questioningly, "Is that self defense?"

He grinned, "Something like that. Now, as you might have guessed, my people have a lot of money even in your world." His eyes twinkled merrily when he said, 'your world.' "We are going to be giving you and your husband compensation for raising him. I think that 30,000 pounds will cover it. Plus an additional 2,000 pounds each year after he leaves. This additional 2,000 will continue until you and your husband have passed on."

Petunia's eyes widened and she said, "That much?" She started feeling a little guilty for the poor way they'd treated him. Now someone was actually giving compensation for raising Harry, and it was more than they'd ever paid on the boy.

Lord Evans nodded, "Indeed, it will be deposited directly into your accounts on Harry's birthday. Also, I will be personally erecting wards to protect you and your family from the menace that you have protected Harry from all these years. This is my choice." For a moment he looked into her eyes with an affection she hadn't seen in years. Only one person had looked at her like that before, but it couldn't be him.

Just then Harry appeared at the door to the room. He looked at the man in the suit in surprise. This didn't look like a wizard. Most wizards did a poor job at dressing themselves when going into muggle society and this man looked like a businessman. He almost looked like someone that his Uncle would want to speak to, though his attire was a little more costly than was usual in Vernon Dursley's line of business. He spoke finally, "Is this my visitor, Aunt Petunia?"

Mrs. Dursley stood up and nodded. "It is, Harry." He looked at her in surprise. That was the second time that day she had called him by his name. _What has changed? _He thought to himself for a moment.

The man sitting in the chair said, "May I speak to Harry alone please, Mrs. Dursley?" She nodded complacently and left the room. Petunia Dursley's actions and reactions to this person continued to baffle Harry. The man smiled kindly at him, "Harry, would you like to sit down?"

Harry wasn't sure why, but he felt he could trust this man. He gave off a reassuring presence that was totally disarming. It was almost magical. So Harry complied with the request.

The man looked at him for a couple seconds and said, "It has come to our attention that you have decided not to return to Hogwarts this term, is that correct?"

Harry looked at him in surprise and nodded. "Yes, sir. How did you know?" Had he been speaking to his friends?

He smiled, his eyes twinkling like Dumbledore's used to. "I know, Mr. Potter, because it is my business to know. When we thought it was possible, I spoke to your friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Don't be angry at them for confirming this, they are good friends to you and imparted the information with the best of intentions." The man sipped the tea in his hand and looked at Harry,

Harry sat there for a moment. He had spoken to his friends already. The man's calm manner was most disconcerting to the young man. This man seemed so much like Dumbledore. He wondered what his name was, "Sir, what is your name, if I might know?"

Lord Evans smiled again, "My name is Lord Dandelion Evans of the Lords of the Light. We guard the balance and the balance has been disrupted." He spoke this with a power that surprised Harry, but didn't overcome him. It would have overcome his Aunt and even some witches and wizards. However, Harry was used to shows of power, he had spoken with Dumbledore many times and had faced Lord Voldemort, after all. Harry looked at the man closely and finally decided that yes, he was a wizard.

The name Dandelion didn't even seem funny when the man spoke it. Lord Evans continued, "I am to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this coming term and more. You, Harry, are destined to join the Lords of the Light and I am to be your teacher in how to use the powers that reside within you."

Harry looked at him in surprise and his eyes grew cold, this sounded a lot like a prophecy or something. "What do you mean . . . destined?"

Lord Dandelion looked at Harry and sighed, "Harry, sadly I can't tell you that yet. But you must come to school this term and finish your education. The fate of the wizarding and muggle worlds depends on this. There is much you still need to know." He said this with such urgency that it almost overcame Harry, but he still wasn't convinced.

Harry looked at the man before him and grew impatient. Did this man just say that he _must_ go back to school? He spoke heatedly, "I can't go back. I need to go searching for th-"

"The horcruxes, I know. But there is much that you don't know yet about them and yourself. There is potential in you that you can only gain from me and my knowledge." He looked at Harry eye to eye, his own eyes pleading silently to the young man before him.

Harry looked surprised, "How do you know about the Horcruxes?" Asked Harry, his voice quavering. How did this man know about something Dumbledore had told only him? Was he really a dark wizard in disguise?

"Harry, we knew about them as soon as they were created. It affected the balance in a very bad way. Voldemort, the self proclaimed Lord of the Dark, tipped the balance when he created them." He was speaking fervently now almost in a panic.

Harry was impressed, this man had said Voldemort's name, proving he was more than likely not a dark wizard, who insisted on calling him the Dark Lord. Standing up and pacing nervously, Harry answered, "But I need to find them as fast as possible, if I am to defeat Voldemort before he realizes the disappearance of the ones already destroyed."

Lord Dandelion watched Harry and sighed again, "Harry, you won't need to search as much if I can teach you about this potential. With my help, you will be able to feel where they are because of their disruption of the balance. Their unnaturalness will make you want to go and destroy them. With my help, you will be able to do things that are now dormant in you. You have another form that is a part of you as much as this one is. Not only an animagus form, but something else as well. I need to teach you these things, but not here, I can only teach you at Hogwarts where there is no chance of Voldemort spying on us." He stopped and looked at Harry, his eyes pleading and his hands outstretched. "I need you to trust me, Harry. Please let me help you."

Harry looked at him suspiciously, "If you can feel them, why don't you go destroy them."

Lord Dandelion looked at Harry with sadness in his eyes, "I would if I was able, but I cannot directly affect this plane of existence. It is forbidden to me. But I can teach you." His voice continued to plead to Harry, his eyes almost frantic.

Harry looked at him and shivered, to see such a strong man so desperate, he almost convinced him. Harry nodded a little and said, "Lord Dandelion Evans, I will think about what you have said. Give me some time, and I may yet decide to come back to Hogwarts."

"That is all I ask for, Harry." He stood and looked at Harry, who was almost eye-to-eye with him, _When we meet again, I will be able to tell you more, Harry. I may even be able to tell you who I really am,_ he thought to himself. Out loud he said, "Well, Harry, I have been told to tell you that your friend, Remus Lupin, will be by to take you to Headquarters on your birthday. I thought about doing it myself, but I have things I need to be doing at the time. Goodbye." He walked out to the door, where Mrs. Dursley was standing. Harry didn't answer. He just stood there, trying to incorporate everything that had been said into his mind.

Petunia Dursley had been thinking of who this man could be and the only answer was impossible. Her brother had died at age eight. She looked at him and asked, "May I ask your first name, my Lord?"

He seemed caught off guard, but answered kindly, "Of course you may." His eyes were again showing the affection from before and it hit her as he said, "It's Dandelion, Pet." His use the name he had called her when she was younger, before he had become a Lord of the Light, just confirmed everything.

She looked at him, and her eyes filled with tears, "But they said you died."

He smiled in understanding, "In a way I did, but I grew up. You will see me again, little sister. I will put the wards up to protect you and yours and give you the money too. Should I put it in your personal account or your joint account?"

She looked up at her brother she had lost when he had been six and said, "In the Joint Account, I'll tell Vernon."

He nodded and continued, "Be kinder to Harry, Pet. Lils would have been kind to Dudley."

She nodded and responded with tears showing in her eyes, "I will, Danny, I will."

Harry had a lot to think about as he went up the stairs and changed out of his clothes. He thought about things for a while and decided it was time to write a letter to his friends. He wanted to know what they had told Lord Dandelion Evans. He also needed to think about the plea that the Lord of the Light had given him, to go back to Hogwarts. His birthday was at the end of this month, so he had two weeks to decide what to do.

So, he sat down to write a letter,

Dear Ron and Hermione,

I know I haven't written all summer, but I've had a lot on my mind. I'm guessing that Hermione has joined you already, Ron, wherever you are. You wouldn't believe the change Dudley has gone through. He no longer bullies people and spends his time lifting weights and practicing boxing, a sport among the Muggles. Hermione can explain it to you. I've been training along side him and sparring with him, you'll hardly recognize me in two weeks, when I get to Headquarters.

Speaking of which, I have come into contact with the most peculiar man. He calls himself Lord Dandelion Evans. Now that I think of it, it is a strange name. He claims to be a Lord of the Light, whatever that means. He also knows that I decided not to go back to Hogwarts. Tell me what else you two told him. I'd like to know.

Is he a part of the Order?

See you in a couple weeks, Harry.

Sighing contentedly, he looked up to find Hedwig sitting on the sill, as if she knew he was about to send a letter. He smiled at her and said affectionately, "Take this to Ron and Hermione, Hedwig. Bring back their reply as soon as possible. I want to know what their answer will be."

He heard his Uncle get home downstairs as Hedwig flew away. Then went downstairs to eat dinner before they sat down to it. Later that night, he fell asleep thinking about Lord Evans and what exactly he, Harry, should do. The thoughts of the Lord of the Light, made Harry wonder about his name, Dandelion. He knew that the name was the name of a weed that looked like a flower. It was strange that any couple would name their son something so strange. And what of the last name? It would be strange if he had any relation to his mum and Aunt Petunia. Another wizard on that side of the family, he had thought there weren't any other magical people on that side. If he was, why hadn't Harry stayed with him? And so he drifted off with his head filled with questions and a decision to make.


	3. An Impossible Meeting

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter and everything in his universe. It belongs to JKR. Enjoy.

A/N: Sorry folks, I put up the fourth chapter before the third, too excited I guess. I was planning on waiting a bit on the fourth, but since I already posted it, I might as well share it with you. Lucky people. But here is the third chapter, An Impossible Meeting.

Chapter 3: An Impossible Meeting

Harry was there again. He was in a large underground cavern, a lake all around, the inferi could be seen lying under the surface of the waters of the lake. He and Dumbledore stood on a small island and were looking in a small basin full of some potion. The locket could be seen at the bottom. Harry's insides turned at what was to come.

Dumbledore forced him to promise to keep feeding him the potion until it was gone, no matter what he said. Harry promised and started feeding Dumbledore the potion, using the goblet that was within the basin, the only thing that could break the surface of the potion.

As they progressed, Dumbledore started to plead with Harry to make it stop. Harry forced more potion down his mentor's throat telling him, "Just one more," and "Just drink this and it'll all be over." Harry felt revulsion for what he was doing, why had he promised? After the potion, he picked up a locket that seemed smaller than it should have been. Then the scene shifted.

He was on the Astronomy Tower, the Dark Mark was overhead and Harry was frozen in place and covered by his invisibility cloak. Draco Malfoy stood on the tower, beside two others and Fenrir Greyback. Dumbledore was standing in front of them, weakened by the potion and the curse that had blackened his hand, but still holding them off with soft, but powerful words.

Snape came on the Tower, and looked around, at the brooms on the ground and Dumbledore, glancing briefly over where Harry was standing, invisible. The other Death Eaters stepped back in deference to him and one commented saying, "The boy doesn't seem to be able –"

Then another voice spoke, the sound of which frightened Harry more than ever tonight, "Severus . . . " said the voice quietly, pleadingly.

Severus stepped forward, hatred and revulsion showing on his face. The others stepped back in deference, they seemed to fear Snape, somehow.

"Severus . . . please . . . "

Snape raised his wand at Dumbledore and, his voice harsh, cried, "Avada Kadavra!" Dumbledore seemed to hang in the air a moment as he flew back and off the Tower. As Harry saw it again, his mind seemed to find something odd yet again in the exchange, but still, the thing eluded him, mad as he was at the man who had done the horrible deed.

The scene shifted again. He was in the graveyard and a horrible, high pitched voice screamed, "Kill the spare!"

Wormtail raised the wand and cried, "Avada Kadavra!" Cedric crumpled beside Harry. Then Wormtail bound Harry, and performed a ritual. Cutting off his own hand, putting a bone from the grave of Voldemort's father, blood from Harry, and finally, the _thing_ that was Voldemort.

_Let it have drowned, _Harry thought, _please let it have drowned._

A figure of a man arose out of the cauldron, naked. He stepped out, and Wormtail put a cloak around the shoulders of the figure. The eyes were red, and looked like a snakes. The man was bald and pale. Instead of a nose, he had slits, like a snake. He looked at Harry and Harry's scar burst with pain.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in the Department of Mysteries, in the room with the Veil. A fierce battle was going on and Harry looked back to see his godfather, fighting with Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius cried out in triumph, only to be hit by a red light and sent through the veil. Harry tried to rush to the veil, to pull him back through, but Lupin held him back.

Harry cried out, "He's right on the other side! We can get him."

Lupin responded with, "No, Harry, he's gone." Lupin's voice sad as he had seen his last friend leave this plane of existence.

Harry, angry at himself, at Lupin, and at Bellatrix, followed her to the lift and the scene shifted again. Or it seemed to. He was standing in the same room, facing the Veil again. The arch looked so old and the carvings on it seemed to glow an eerie blue. The Veil fluttered invitingly on a wind that wasn't there. Harry stepped up the stairs to the platform where the Veil fluttered happily.

He began to hear the whisperings of voices on the other side, inviting sounding voices. He also caught a faint rustling sound, as if something or someone was moving on the other side. Listening closely, a couple of the voices were recognizable, but he couldn't remember whose they were. He tried to peer past the Veil, through it, and saw a blackness, not the other side of the room. He felt the desire to go in and wondered if he should follow it, would he be able to get back or would he be stuck, like Sirius? He felt an almost instinctive reaction, telling him that he would be able to return.

He stepped through the Veil, and into a black void. It was strange; he could breath, however it was an oppressive feeling. The place felt big. He looked back and saw the Veil behind him, the arch looked newer, the blue glowing glyphs looked brand new. Standing on either side of the Veil were two people, who seemed to emanate Light. They stood tall and wore robes of the purest white. Their arms and visible parts of torsos were muscular, though not overly so. What caused Harry to pause the most, were the wings, red and gold wings, sticking out of their backs. At their sides were swords. They nodded at him in greeting and he nodded back.

He asked, "Will I be able to return?" They nodded, but one gestured with his hand behind Harry, seeming to be telling him he had something to do there.

Harry turned around and looked in the direction the . . . angel person . . . had pointed. He could see a faint light in the blackness. He walked toward it and after a while, he began to see a table. There were four figures sitting at the table and a light sitting on top.

When he reached the table, he saw who was sitting there. Sitting next to each other on one side were his mum and dad, Lily and James Potter. Across from them, sat a happy looking Sirius Black, looking just as happy and contented as he had in the picture of his parents' wedding reception. Sitting next to Sirius, was a younger looking Albus Dumbledore. There was no mistaking the image of his mentor. He looked like the Dumbledore Harry had seen in the memory of Tom Riddle, where he had allegedly caught the person who had opened the Chamber of Secrets.

As Harry reached the table, the four stopped talking and turned to him. Lily gave a great cry of joy and she ran to him, throwing her arms around him. The others looked on with smiles on their faces. Dumbledore had the twinkle showing merrily in his eyes. When Lily had finished with her motherly hug, she stepped back and looked at him searchingly.

Harry couldn't contain himself, "Wha- Am I dead?" His question was the first thing that came to his mind.

The four smiled and Dumbledore chuckled, but it was Lily that spoke, "No, you are not dead." She guided him to sit next to her at the table. There was a chair set there for him. They all sat around and Lilly spoke again. "Now then, first things first. We, that is James and I, want to tell you how proud of you we are. You have turned into everything we had hoped for, and more. Despite," and here she glared at Dumbledore, "your being raised by my sister and her husband." Her voice at the end held a note of anger that soon dissipated when she looked back at him.

Harry didn't know what was going on. He looked around the table, "If I'm not dead, how can I be here?"

James laughed and his eyes held a mischievous gleam. "You're here on request from an esteemed group of people. Before we continue, there is something that we need to explain." Here, he looked at Dumbledore, "Will you do the honors, Lord Albus Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore laughed and said, "No need for the formal title, we're only known as that on the mortal plane. You, Harry, are here on the request of a group of people known as the Lords of the Light." He paused and Harry caught and held his breath. Dumbledore looked at the young man before him and continued, "Yes, I see that Lord Dandelion was on schedule in speaking to you. The Lords of the Light and Dark are a group of beings that have been chosen by the Balance to protect it.

"I was chosen to become one after I died, because one must die in order to become a Lord of the Light or Dark. The Lords of the Light, that is Light Magic, help to hold the balance between the Light and Dark Magics. They are given several tasks, including guiding the spirits of the dead on into the next life. These spirits are guided through the Veil of Life and Death, which you passed through to reach here. This place is the place between the mortal existence and the next existence. It is also the place where the Lords of the Light stop they do not go farther. They can and do meet loved ones here from time to time." Dumbledore paused for a moment, and looked at Harry.

Harry looked at his old Headmaster and asked, "Wait, you said that to become a Lord of the Light, that you need to die. If that's the case, Lord Dandelion Evans has died already. How is it, then, he is not a spirit or a ghost?"

Dumbledore laughed, it was a joyous sound and he commented, "Always the perfect student, you know the exact question to ask." His eyes twinkled merrily at the boy in front of him. "The Lords of the Light have bodies, Harry. I have a body. My spirit went back into my body after the funeral, when Fawkes did his thing. I turned into a phoenix when I reanimated my body."

"Then you're a –"

"No, Harry, I wasn't an animagus. When I tried, I found out my form was a phoenix and I never attained it." Dumbledore looked up wistfully, "A mortal cannot attain a magical animagus form, Harry. When I returned as a Lord of the Light, my form was opened up to me."

Harry thought about that for a moment, he would need to ponder everything said here, he knew. Then he asked, "Ok, so why can't you come back and teach me my potential? And how is it possible that I can use the powers of the Lords of the Light? I haven't died yet." This question was brought on because of what Dandelion had told him the day before that he needed to be taught.

Dumbledore seemed to love this conversation. He had loved teaching Harry when he was alive, "To answer your first question, I can't teach you because I don't know myself. I was just made a Lord of the Light, Harry, so I don't know how to control all the powers. As for the second question, you mother should answer."

Lily looked at her son and smiled, "Harry, do you remember Albus telling you about the protection I gave you?" He nodded, his eyes wide, "Well, it shouldn't have protected you from the killing curse."

He looked at her in shock, "But it did!"

She smiled, "Yes, it did, but it didn't at the same time. You see, the potential to become a Lord of the Light or Dark is within the witch or wizard as soon as they are born. Dandelion died at age eight," her eyes softened when she spoke of it, and she looked sad, "he wasn't able to live a long and happy life as a mortal, but he had the potential to become a Lord of the Light or Dark, and because of his disposition, he was chosen to be a Lord of the Light."

She paused, to see if Harry had any questions. She could see that he did, but he held it back for now. "You were protected from dying fully from the Killing Curse because of the protection I gave you from my love. However, a part of you did die. It was the part of you that held your potential to become a Lord of the Light or Dark at bay. That kept you from attaining that potential. This makes you more than what you would have been, because you have not passed through death." Her eyes showed a love and also sadness.

Harry looked at her, his own eyes holding surprise. "So what you're saying is, I not only have the powers of the Lords of the Light, but also some things that mortals have as well? Like what?"

Here, Dumbledore spoke again, "We can't tell you too much because we don't know it all ourselves. Lord Dandelion does, and he can tell you. But to answer your first question, you do have the good things of both, and some extras, but also some bad. You can still bleed and be injured; a Lord of the Light can't for instance because they don't have blood. The other things you'll have to learn from Lord Dandelion."

Harry looked around and said, "But I still haven't decided to go back to school."

The four adults looked at him, and James spoke first, "Yes, that's why we were granted to talk to you. The point of the rest was to tell you that, as a Lord of the Light, you can go both ways through the Veil. Sirius can't, the guards won't let anyone but the Lords past." Harry nodded, thinking of the angel people he'd seen at the Veil. James continued, "We are here, though to tell you we feel you should go back to school." His father's voice was commanding, like how he would have spoken if he had been alive.

Harry looked at him, "But the Hor –"

Dumbledore interrupted, "We know, Harry. But, in order to defeat Voldemort, you'll need the powers you can learn from Dandelion. It is imperative that you return to Hogwarts this Autumn."

The others nodded in agreement, and then Harry stood up, "How do I know that this isn't some trick?" He spoke harshly.

Sirius and James stood up to rebuke him and Lily looked at him, tears showing, but slightly nodding and holding a hand up to stop James and Sirius. However, Dumbledore just sat there, calmly. "Harry, because Voldemort wouldn't want you to go back to school and learn anything new there. Besides, nothing we can say will convince you, you'll just have to chose to trust us, or not. Know this, that we love you and will always be there to speak with you."

Lily looked at him, her tears glistening in her eyes, "Harry, until you learn how to come here by yourself, we cannot speak again. However, that all depends on you. Will you go back to Hogwarts and see if Dandelion can help? Or will you continue on without the added help of the powers that lie dormant in you. It's your choice. Just know that we will support you no matter what choice you make."

James was holding his wife and he spoke next, "Guess this is the goodbyes, son. Keep making righteous decisions, and know that we do love you."

Sirius nodded, "They're right, Harry. Be strong and keep a joke with you at all times. Oh, and be sure to prank the living daylights out of some people." Lily looked reproachfully at Sirius, but James clapped the man on the back.

It was almost like their decision not to continue arguing was what convinced him. He decided right there to return. He went up and hugged his parents. Sirius came in and joined the hug. When they broke away, Harry went to Dumbledore. They hugged, and then Harry felt himself being tugged back to the Veil by an invisible force.

A thought sparked and he fought the compulsion for a moment. "Professor? The night you died, there's something important that I'm missing isn't there?"

Albus nodded and said, "Yes, but you have to figure that out yourself, I won't help you." He waved and Harry started walking backwards.

"Ok, I'll think about it." He waved at them and went to the Veil.

He walked in between the guardians and stepped out on the other side. Then, he heard a loud, obnoxious sound and he was awake a moment later. He sat for a moment and then went to turn off his alarm clock. _Did that really just happen?_ He thought drearily to himself before he got up to think things through while doing his morning exercises.


	4. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, for those of you who did not know already. It is owned by the illustrious personage, JK Rowling.

A/N: Here it is again, though this time it's in its correct spot of fourth chapter. I am working on the fifth. I know what I want in it, so don't worry. If any of you have suggestions on stuff, then let me know and I'll see if it fits with everything else. Well, without further adou, here it is...again.

Chapter 4: Saying Goodbye

Harry was in the weight room, his mind going over what had happened the night before. Had it been real? It had seemed real and Voldemort would surely not want him to return to Hogwarts, if there were a chance Harry would learn new ways of defeating him.

He was in the middle of his reps on the bench, when an Owl came through the open shed window. The air conditioning was reserved for Dudley, but Harry didn't care about that. The Owl was so small and was accompanied by Hedwig, who deposited her burden on a chair and sat regally on it the back. She looked disapprovingly at the smaller owl flying around, ecstatic that it had the chance to deliver something.

Harry looked at the letter that Hedwig had left him it was from Ginny. His heart gave a flutter and he set it aside reluctantly. He reached up and expertly grabbed the owl flying around up there using his Seeker skills. He took the letter from it and sent it off, Headwig looking at the small owl, Pig, with reproach. They left the room quickly.

Harry opened Ron and Hermione's note first,

Harry,

You're not joking right? You really are fighting with Dudley? With fists? You're crazy mate.

Anyway, you aren't angry at us are you? He told us it was important that he know what your plans were for the summer and we had this feeling that he was trustworthy. We didn't tell him about the you-know-whats. He seemed to already know about them though.

This is Hermione, we are sorry if we said anything wrong, we told him that you were planning on going to do something Dumbledore asked you to do before he died. We also told him that you wanted to do it alone at first and that we forced you to let us come as well.

As for the Lords of the Light, I really shouldn't put that in writing. I could tell you quite a bit though.

He is a part of the Order, Harry. That was one of the reasons we trusted him.

Love, Ron and Hermione

He looked at it and sighed, he wasn't angry with them. He was a bit surprised by that fact, but it was true. He grinned and promised himself to write them every day from now on and explain what he has learned from Dudley. He could almost see Hermione looking annoyed with the fact she couldn't impart what she knew of the Lords of the Light.

Now he turned to the other letter sitting next to him. Stealing himself for it, he opened and began to read,

Dear Harry,

After she arrived with a letter for Ron and Hermione and nothing for me, I was hurt. Hedwig came to me and seemed to want me to write a letter. I won't tell you what I think until we meet in person. I miss you deeply.

Harry, please write to me. The time has passed so slowly and their plans on not going to school have begun to get to me. Not being able to see you will be so hard. I need you.

With Love, Ginny

Harry's heart seemed to break and it seemed to set with a decision at the same time. He would go back to Hagwarts this year. He would learn how to fight Voldemort from Lord Dandelion Evans. Then he would find a way to never be away from Ginny ever again. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

A few days later, Petunia and Vernon Dursley were sitting in the living room. Vernon spoke first, "That boy is a menace, we should throw him out right now." He spoke with a hate that was surprising, but not to Petunia.

Vernon had seen a change in the treatment of Harry by his wife. He was none too happy with it. The boy's birthday was in another week, but Vernon didn't care, his family was changing, and it was that boy's fault.

The changes taking place were very interesting if you looked at them without Vernon Dursley's bias. Petunia no longer called him anything but Harry, for one. She had recently bought him some clothes that fit him, much to the chagrin of Vernon. She'd also been giving him generous helpings of food at dinner, far beyond even what Dudley required.

The change in Dudley was equally as disturbing to Vernon Dursley. His son would now be found with Harry, they had found the loophole and had begun hanging out with Dudley's old gang in the shed. Vernon couldn't say anything because they weren't alone and so hadn't disobeyed him. He would have come down and forbidden it too, but his son was happy, making Vernon's decisions hard because he liked his son to be happy.

Then there was the difference in Harry as well. Harry was becoming a strong young man. The boy had grown another inch in the last week, and was getting stronger by the day. He was already taller than Vernon. But that wasn't all; Harry had started talking to people. Dudley's friends were the beginning, but he had started speaking with other people as well, including the neighbors.

Then the neighbors started to change, they started to ask the boy to do things. Help them. And that boy did the things they asked him to do, he was helping everyone. This was causing a stir, he was sure. People were probably starting to wonder whether Harry was really an Incurably Criminal Boy. What would happen if they found out the truth? A wizard was living in Little Winging.

He snapped out of it and continued, "No, the boy must leave as soon as possible."

Petunia looked at him and said reasonably, "But Vernon, I told you, we can't throw him out. He has to leave voluntarily, what would the neighbors say?"

"Don't you get it Petunia? The neighbors have started _speaking_ with him. It will only be a matter of time before they find out where he really goes to school."

"Nonsense," Petunia countered, "He won't tell them, there is a Statute of Secrecy, remember the letters?"

Vernon shook his head, "But that's just the point. We have to get him out before his birthday. He might get dangerous."

Now Vernon was voicing a suspicion he had had for a long time. He hadn't been kind to Harry from the beginning. The boy might want revenge, and if that was the case, he wanted him out of the house before he became of age.

Petunia saw where this was going. She put her foot down. "We can't Vernon." An idea occurred to her, she hadn't told Vernon about the money yet. "I'll tell you why. A couple days ago a man came here wearing an expensive business suit and driving a BMW." Vernon's eyes widened, "The man told me his people would be giving us compensation for raising Harry."

Vernon cried out joyfully, "Just what we deserve! I always thought we should be getting something for helping that brat!"

Petunia shushed him, inwardly groaning in disgust at the man she had married, "That's just the thing, Vernon, they might not give it to us if we kick Harry out before his birthday."

Vernon was only listening with half an ear, he nodded and said, smiling wide, "So, how much are we getting?"

Petunia pursed her lips, "The man said that we'd get 30,000 pounds on his birthday and 2,000 pounds every year till we die."

Vernon's eyes lit up joyfully, but he said, "Only that?"

His discontent with Harry had evaporated and he grinned happily, thinking of what they'd do with all that money. Maybe a trip was in order after the brat had gone. Petunia wouldn't tell Vernon of the protections that her brother had promised. Nor would she say who the man was, those things were too personal.

Harry was sitting on his bed. Things had gone good over the last couple weeks since the visit by Lord Dandelion Evans. He hadn't figured out what was bothering him with Dumbledore's death yet, but he hadn't given that much though. He had begun thinking about what he should do, though. A visit to Godrics Hollow was top on his list. Though he also needed to visit Gringot's, due to a letter he had received a couple days earlier.

It had told him of coming into a greater inheritance, an inheritance that he was to receive on his seventeenth birthday. He wondered what he was getting, and had told Remus that they needed to go to Gringot's after he picked him up on his birthday. Remus had agreed, and had also set up Harry's Apparation test on the same day. They would bring Ron along to both things because Ron needed to redo his own Apparation test.

The boxing had gone as usual and Harry's reputation had gone up in the neighborhood. He had told no one that he'd be leaving, but they found out anyway and had thrown him a party at Mrs. Figg's house. A couple of Order members had been present. His friends in the town had all been there and had given him a number of things, including some black and white striped pajamas from one of Dudley's friends to everyone's amusement.

"Because we know you'll never get real ones." The boy had said to him, smiling.

It had been an interesting occasion and an enlightening one. Harry had never realized how many people considered him a friend before. It gave him a warm feeling inside. What really made it special was that these people didn't even know he was famous.

Now, he sat in his room, making sure he had everything packed. Hedwig was in her cage. The school trunk had everything from six years of Hogwarts in it. Then there was a rucksack containing everything he'd received at the party and the new clothes his Aunt had bought him. He still did not know what had possessed her. He could still see his Uncle fuming whenever he came in sight of Harry with one of the new sets of clothes on.

Harry was a little surprised his Uncle didn't do more than shoot Harry angry looks in the last week. He was impressed with the man's self-restraint. Though Harry was sure it had something to do with his Aunt. He still didn't know why his Aunt had changed so much, she had even told him a few things about his mother. How they used to be close, before Hogwarts and how she had hated not being able to go to Hogwarts with her sister.

It came to now, Harry's last few hours at Privet Drive. He watched out the window for Lupin to arrive. They had decided he should take him right when Harry turned seventeen. This would make it a little safer in the exchange. Lupin would side along apparate him to Gringot's, where Harry would see what his inheritance meant. Ron would meet them at Gringot's, in the main entrance.

Ten minutes before midnight, Lupin arrived in a car, a black BMW. With him was Lord Dandelion Evans, looking just as immaculate as on that day two weeks earlier. Harry ran down the stairs and was just in time to see his Aunt let the two visitors in. Vernon was looking beside himself. There were _two_ of them. Harry hadn't mentioned that there'd be two.

Lord Evans looked around and said, "Ah, Harry. I know what you are probably thinking. And to answer your question, I am here for the business I told you about. Here is the receipt, Mrs. Dursley." He handed a piece of paper to Petunia and her eyes widened. "Yes, I raised the amount when I found out about your kind purchases."

Harry just stood there. He had no idea what was going on. Lupin chuckled and cleared his throat. "Harry, get your things. We need to get you out of here."

Harry went upstairs to get his things. And Vernon came to himself. "What is that?" He asked, looking suspiciously at the receipt.

"A bank receipt, I deposited the amount the Lords of the Light decided to give you, 40,000 pounds, compensation for raising Harry James Potter. I am here to do the rest, personally." He withdrew his wand and, before Vernon could say any angry words, exited the house to put up the best wards a Lord of the Light could offer.

Lupin watched him leave and raised his hand, "You won't be able to convince him not to, he feels personally responsible for the safety of Mrs. Dursley."

Vernon sat down, he was totally at a loss for words. Harry came back downstairs with his things. At Lupin's surprised look, Harry put down the trunk, stacked with his rucksack and Hedwig's cage. The load had to weigh a lot.

Lupin let Hedwig out of the cage and told her to go to Headquarters, then he performed a banishing spell and the luggage disappeared. "I sent them to Headquarters, Harry."

Harry nodded. Then, Harry turned to Dudley and his Aunt and Uncle. "Well, I guess this is it. We probably won't ever see each other again."

Dudley came over and gave him a hug, which Harry returned, "See you Harry. I hope you destroy that man who killed your parents. And I would like to see you again sometime."

His Aunt Petunia stepped forward, "Harry, please be careful. I realize now, how foolish I was to hate your mother. It wasn't her fault that I couldn't go to Hogwarts as well." She hugged him, and Harry was too flabbergasted to respond.

"Goodbye boy." Vernon spat, _And good riddance, _he thought to himself.

Harry turned to Lupin and they turned on the spot and were gone.

Just then, Dandelion entered again, "There, Pet. You are safe from the self proclaimed Lord Voldemort."

Vernon turned to Petunia angrily, "What- what is the meaning of this? Why is this . . . _freak_ speaking to you with such familiarity?" His face was purple with rage.

Before Petunia could answer, Lord Evans was next to Vernon and had the man by his shirtfront. He said coldly to the man's face, "You will not speak to my sister in that tone of voice. You are lucky that she is your wife, or I would take down the wards I just raised. I see now why Harry was treated so badly during his time here." The change in the Lord of the Light was palpable, his eyes glowed an intense white and he gazed at him with an intense hate.

Petunia was looking startled and she was trying to get the two men away from each other. Vernon seemed to loose all his anger, "Si-sister? B-but, her brother is dead."

"I can assure you _Mister_ _Dursley_ that I am not as dead as people thought, though I was in no position to raise Harry. I wish I had been though. Then all the pain he suffered at your hands would not weigh down so heavily on him." He released Vernon Dursley and turned away from him in clear dismissal.

He turned to Petunia, "I have decided to switch it to as long as you are alive, Pet. If you die before he does, he won't get any more money from us. We might see each other again, though it might not be for some time. Goodbye, little sister." He turned and left the house.

After he drove away, Vernon rose and went up to bed, still shaken. Petunia was still looking at the spot where her brother left, silent tears running down her cheeks at losing him again.


	5. Gringotts and the Black Family Vault

A/N: Well, here is yet another chapter, they may come up faster than they have been because I'm pretty much done with two or three other chapters, just have to read through them again and post them up. If anyone is willing to Beta for me, it would be greatly appreciated.

To Lord of Trees, I thank you and upon reading some of the other fanfics, I see what you mean. The term Lord of the Light is a little cliche, though my application of it is original.

To the rest, I thank you. I was beginning to think that I wasn't going to get anything. You'll get another chapter soon, Drac.

Chapter 5: Gringotts and the Black Family Vault

One moment Harry and Lupin were standing outside the Dursley's, then after a brief spell in nothingness, they arrived in Diagon Alley. It was night time, so no one was about. The alley looked so peaceful in the light from the half moon. Harry looked up at it and sighed at the reminder that his father's schoolmate was a werewolf. Harry was a little surprised that he looked straight into Lupin's eyes now, instead of up at him. As they approached Gringotts, Lupin spoke, "So, it seems you have grown into your magic at last Harry."

Lupin, it seemed, had been admiring Harry's new build and height as well. "You look so much like your father, though your father never got so much muscle tone." Lupin smiled at the son of one of his best mates as they reached the front entrance of Gringott's, the doors opened of their own accord when they arrived and as they entered, were greeted by a young Goblin.

"Harry James Potter and Remus Lupin," the goblin bowed to them, "It is good to see you have arrived, I am to lead you to the chamber in which the Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore will be read to you. Follow me please, your friend Ronald Weasley is already waiting for you." The goblin led the way and Harry watched the little being move.

Harry could tell that it was a fighter, from its graceful movements and asked, "Are all goblins fighters, then?"

Lupin took a deep breath and held it, but the goblin turned its head and gave Harry a toothy smile, "Yes, we are. Though I am one of the lesser fighters, I'm still learning. The good fighters are either the account managers or the heads of security. Enough talk, I am on duty, you give me honor by your compliment though." Lupin let out his breath and looked at Harry in surprise. No one knew enough about goblin culture to really know when they would take offense or not so most usually kept such thoughts to themselves.

Harry nodded to himself in thought and continued to follow the goblin. They soon reached a large chamber with a desk at the center. Sitting at the desk was a rather strong looking goblin. Their guide announced them and bowed out of the room. The goblin looked up and smiled a magnificent grin, Lupin stepped back a little, always unsettled at seeing all those pointed teeth, but Harry just smiled back. This caused both Remus and the goblin to pause and look at this young man. Lupin looked with surprise, and the goblin, with growing respect.

"Harry Potter," said the goblin, "you truly are an interesting wizard. I am Ragnok, the Director of Gringott's. I am not usually the one that handles wills, but this one is special. Albus Dumbledore was the Heir to the Gryffindor estate and therefore his will is special as all ancient vault holders are." The goblin paused and smiled when he saw Harry's surprise. "Come sit down, you will need to hear this all at once, so I can't let you stand for it, it may take some time." Ragnok indicated a group of three chairs in front of him and they went to them, noticing Ron Weasley already sitting in one.

Ron looked at them. He seemed a little tired, but ok. He smiled at Harry and Lupin, "Hello you two, Director Ragnok was just telling me that I'm mentioned in the will so my presence is fine at the reading, though as the main retainer, Harry is the only person required to be here."

Ragnok nodded, "Mister Weasley speaks correctly. Also, though Remus Lupin is not mentioned, his presence is fine, given his profession." The goblin then started making hand motions over a piece of parchment sitting on his desk. As he completed, he sat back and looked up at apparently nothing.

Harry looked at the area where the goblin was staring when the image of Albus Dumbledore appeared standing on the parchment. The image began speaking, "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, being of sound mind do issue my last will and testament. As my main heir, I name Harry James Potter, who is my last living relative besides my brother Aberforth, who refused to inherit.

"To Miss Hermione Granger, do I give my personal library as stands in the study adjourning my room at Hogwarts. To Ronald Weasley, I give my put outer. To my Brother, Aberforth Dumbledore, I give the Dumbledore home in Godric's Hollow. To the Ministry of Magic I leave nothing and declare as the Heir of Gryffindor that they are entitled to none of my possessions. To Harry James Potter, I give all my other holdings, vaults, and property and declare him the heir to the families Gryffindor and Dumbledore.

"Being the heir of Gryffindor is special, once he is accepted by the Gryffindor Vault, he is immune to any seizure of property by the Ministry, unless the Ministry feels he has gone dark. The vault its self will not allow anyone but the heir to open it and he must be firmly set in the light as well. (here Dumbledore winks) The heir of Gryffindor may also be a Governor of Hogwarts unless he decides to be a teacher there. Use this position well, Harry.

"A copy of this will has already been sent to the Ministry by the time you hear it, their copy will only contain the declarations of inheritance. Along with my possessions, you get Gryffindor's Sword, Harry. I took the liberty of making your payment for it with the goblins. It was a contract made by Gryffindor that said that with each new Heir, the sword would be paid for again for its use. It skipped many generations, but I decided it would be best that we uphold it. (here Ragnok smiled and nodded his head in pleasure) I used money from your personal vault to make this even more bonding to you. This also makes any claims the Ministry may make on the sword obsolete.

"Finally, as my heir, Fawkes will become your close friend. He will arrive when you come fully into the inheritance. There are ways to speak with him that I'm sure you will learn. His presence will also make any claims the Ministry may make of you being dark obsolete, as he will not remain a familiar to any Dark Wizard. He will tell you his history in time. Farewell Harry." The image faded away and Harry sat there in silence for a moment, stunned.

Ragnok stirred first, "Mister Potter, as the main heir, it is up to you to make sure all of the Will is fulfilled. Since you have come of age today, you are now full heir to the Potter, Black, and Dumbledore families. You will become the full Heir of Gryffindor when the Vault of Gryffindor accepts you. Do you wish to see your vaults now?" Harry nodded. "Good, we will go to the least protected first, and work our way down. Who is your Financial Manager?"

Harry looked confused. Lupin spoke up to explain, "Every wealthy family has a Financial Manager, Harry. This person keeps track of the finances and holdings of his employer. Before he does anything, he must get the approval of his employer, but he also manages any income, it is a very difficult job. I was trained to be one, before I realized the prejudice that being a werewolf entails."

Harry looked at him, "Would you be my Financial Manager?"

Ragnok said, "Due to the fact that you would be working with us, this falls under our jurisdiction and the Ministry can't deny you doing it."

Lupin smiled, "If you really want me to and if the goblins will allow it, I can't see any reason not to." When both Harry and Ragnok nodded, Lupin straightened and said, "Ok, then as Harry's Financial Manager, I request that the paperwork be turned over as soon as possible."

"It shall be done," the goblin replied, "Now on to your vaults. As the heir to Gryffindor and now the wealthiest wizard in Britain and the world, I will be glad to show you your family and personal vaults." He led them out of the room, and Harry, Lupin, and Ron followed, Harry still a little dazed.

They reached Harry's vault first and Ragnok explained its use, "This vault is for the Potter family's everyday use, in it is only contained gold. Do you wish to enter?"

Harry thought for a moment, then told the goblin he didn't need to.

"Fine then, on to the next." A short ride later, and they were outside another vault. The goblin explained, "This vault is for the Black family's everyday use and also only contains gold. Do you wish to see inside?"

"There is no need. Is there a way to combine the everyday use vaults?" Harry asked the goblin.

Smiling, the goblin answered, "Yes, there is. You should have your Financial Manager fill out the paperwork for it."

Harry smiled, "Fine, we don't need to visit the other everyday use vaults, then."

The goblin nodded in understanding, "Good, but there is only one other, since the Gryffindor and Dumbledore Family vaults for everyday use were merged for several generations now." The cart ride this time was a bit longer, and they reached a large door. "As the heir, only Harry may open the door. This is the Black Family Vault. It holds the least value and so is the least well protected and may contain anything the family may have wanted safe. Family Vaults may not be combined."

Harry nodded, "So what do I do to open the vault?"

"Walk up to the door, put your wand hand on the door and say your name and that you are the head of the Black Family," replied Ragnok. "Then if you are who you say, you will be let in and if not…" The goblin's voice faded off dramatically and a huge grin split his face. This was most unsettling to the three humans. "Also, invisibility cloaks, pollyjuice potion, and the like won't fool the door."

Harry smiled, still looking a bit uneasy, and returned, "Glad to know you keep our things so secure." Director Ragnok got a pleased look on his face, mixed with regret, because he had startled Harry finally.

Harry walked up to the door and pressed his right hand against it. He said loudly and clearly, "I am Harry James Potter, Head of the Noble House of Blacks." The door glowed for a moment and then disappeared entirely. Behind it lay an expanse of gold, books, and items of all kinds including furniture and jewelry. The pile of gold was perhaps three times the size of the pile in his personal vault. The thought, _And__ this is __the vault__ that is worth the leas__t, _popped into Harry's mind.

Ragnok said, "Your personal vault from the Black Family has approximately one quarter this amount of gold."

Harry asked him, "Is that the norm? Will you keep my personal vault one quarter my full amount in gold? Not including the nonmonetary things."

"That is the policy, Mister Potter."

Harry nodded and then saw the door, "What's back there?"

"That room, only the Head of House can enter and his heir. It holds your signet ring and a couple other things that may have been taken in there by the last Head of House to visit," Ragnok replied.

Harry nodded and headed into the room. The first thing he noticed when he entered was the portrait, it was empty. He walked up to it and gazed into it. He was about to turn away when a familiar oily voice said, "Ah, I knew I'd see you hear eventually." Harry gave a start as Phinius Nigelus walked into the portrait. "Surprised to see me, I see."

"Yes," was the young man's reply.

Phinius sneered, "I take it you didn't know that in every family vault there lies the portrait of the person who started the Gringot's vault."

"You started the vault?" For some reason, Harry had assumed it was much older than that.

Nigelus shook his head, "No, I switched the original vault owner's portrait with my own when I was alive, the man was a pain. Anyway, I can reject you as heir from here if I wanted. What happens is I test you, sort of how the Sorting Hat does, then chose whether you are worthy to be the heir. If you are, I reveal the signet ring for you. By putting it on, you agree to accept the role." He paused, "And before you ask, you cannot replace my portrait. I had that changed in the contract after I did it." The portrait said in a smug tone.

Speaking thoughtfully, Harry said, "So, what do I do in this test?"

Phinius paused, feeling that Harry's question was good and very direct. _Perhaps there's some hope for the boy yet,_ he thought to himself. "What you do is touch your wand hand to my hand in the portrait and I search your mind. If I like what I see, I will accept you as heir."

Harry did as he was told and felt a similar sensation to that of the Sorting Hat when it searched his mind. Phinius said to him, _Very interesting. I see great potential, a lot more than I ever did on the outside. You would have done well in my old House._ He was referring to Slytherin House, of course. _Hmmm, despite your heritage as a Potter, which has always been a rival house to the Black's, I must accept you._

Harry stepped back and looked down, a table had appeared, and on it sat a ring. "Put it on your index finger if you are taking the position. It has been a while since we have had a Black heir. By the way, despite common rumor, you don't get any boosts in magic or knowledge as Head of a Family. How sad for you, you could have used the extra knowledge."

Lifting the ring, Harry put it on. It glowed for a moment and, as the glow faded, Harry was aware of all the people that he had as valid members of this family. Among them were Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco was not in this awareness, and Harry suspected this was because he was a Malfoy and not a born Black. Right then and there, he asked, "So I can disown anyone I feel should be?"

Nigelus' response was, "If you have good reason. Say, conflicting allegiances, for instance. Also, as you are aware of them, they are aware of you."

Harry nodded and consequently disowned the two women and any other Death Eaters now under his jurisdiction that he did not wish to be there. As he completed this, he said goodbye to Nigelus and left.

As he reached the outer room, Lupin smiled, "Are you through now?" As Harry nodded, showing the signet ring, they turned and left.


	6. Of Apparation and Gryffindor

Discaimer: I'm sure you all know this, but rules are rules. I do not own Harry Potter or the Universe he resides in, if I did, I wouldn't be posting it here. Anyway, it is owned by JK Rowling, and I commend her for the work of art she created. I show my appreciation by writing this.

A/N Alrighty, here is the next chapter. I feel I need to clarify a couple things. First is the fact that I think that Harry has always been rich and this addition to his wealth won't change how he acts in the least, though he might become a little more embarassed when someone points out how much wealth he has. Also, even though Nigelus says that Harry needs more power and knowledge, he was being more biting than anything else. He doesn't know how much magical power Harry has. The only time his magical core is tested is here. Sorry if it seems to follow an outline found in other fics, it will get better later, I started out knowing I had to put in certain things, and this is part of Harry's coming of age.

Chapter 6: Of Apparation and Gryffindor

As they traveled to the next family vault, which took a bit longer than the distance to the first, Lupin informed Harry of something Ragnok told him, "Harry, it seems the Weasley twins have made you a partner in their business." When Harry nodded to tell him he knew, Lupin continued, "And have been routing money from their profits into your personal vault."

At Harry's surprised look, Lupin laughed, "I see you didn't make the connection that you'd be getting money as their partner."

"How much have I made off the investment?" he asked with growing apprehension.

"I believe you gave them your Triwizard winnings?" Harry nodded. "Well, considering they didn't change the award, you've tripled your investment."

He stared at Lupin and stuttered out, "B-business is th-that good, huh?" But Lupin didn't get to answer as they had reached the next vault, which happened to be the Potter Family Vault. Once Ragnok had told him which it was, Harry approached the door and put his wand hand against it. "I am Harry James Potter, Head of the Potter Family." The glow this time was stronger, indicating a blood connection to the family and the door disappeared. Behind was a mountain of gold, with no room left for objects. There was a door however, which proved to enter another room full of gold, furniture, gems, jewelry, and other things the Potters may have decided to put in the vault.

Harry turned to Lupin and Ragnok, a shocked looked on his face. "Wow," was all he could say. Making a quick glance at Ron, he noticed the red head was just as shocked. He didn't want to hear figures as of yet, so he continued on into the next room. There, grinning at him was a man that looked a lot like him, surprisingly, but wasn't him, nor his father.

The man said, "Oh, finally another Potter has decided to come and visit me!"

Harry looked at him, "Do we all have messy black hair and glasses?"

The man nodded, "Every first born since my father, who was placed under the curse, but wasn't affected by it. From what I hear, it was put on him by the Black Family Head at the time. No one is sure why he did it, but we've been in a feud ever since. The Blacks really seem to enjoy it. And then, we committed the worst atrocity and stole their first born son, Sirius. They weren't able to get us back for that, as they all ended up dying before they thought of suitable retribution." The man sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, I never thought I'd meet a Potter that had the Black Family signet ring. How suiting for the last Potter to end up as their Head of Family."

Harry was surprised, so that was why Nigelus seemed so amused that he ended up as the Black heir. He asked the man, "So, what is your name?"

"Me? I'm Harry Remelto Potter. I was the one who started the Gringott's account. I'm proud it's done as well as it has." He looked at Harry with an amused look, for Harry was a little shocked, "Yes, I know that your name is Harry as well. How very fitting. Well anyway, place your finger against my palm so that I might judge you."

Soon, Harry was feeling a presence similar to the Sorting Hat again. "Hmmm, very interesting. I see now why good old Nigelus accepted you. I see the right qualities in you as well. Take the ring, Harry James, you are worthy."

Harry saw the ring appear on the table in front of the portrait and picked it up. After placing it next to the first, he saw them merge after glowing a little. He also became aware of everyone he was responsible of, which weren't a lot. Very few, actually, since the Potter Family had suffered a lot in the feud with the Blacks. He also knew he could change the ring at will to show the different family signets.

Then Harry noticed the documents, he looked at them and took note of the house that had been in Godric's Hollow, which had a note saying destroyed and another house lying outside Hogsmeade. Remelto smiled, "Ah yes, the Potter Family home was in Godric's Hollow, but there was another less known one. I don't think James ever told anybody about it." He smiled.

"Well, you'd better not keep the others waiting, I'll be seeing you." With a wave to Harry Remelto, Harry left the room and rejoined the other three.

"It didn't take as long this time, I see," said Remus.

Harry nodded, "Harry Remelto Potter was very helpful, but he seemed to sense your presence so ran me through it more quickly. Let's move on."

The others nodded and headed to the cart. A short ride later, and they were outside the Dumbledore Vault. By now, Harry knew what to do and they were soon through the door. The first room wasn't a big surprise, a big mountain of gold. The second showed more gold and some furniture. Then, when everyone entered the third, they saw it filled with jewelry, jewels and all sorts of other things, but not filled all the way.

Thinking for a moment, Harry asked, "How much earlier was the Potter Family Vault made in relation to the Black Family Vault?"

Ragnok grinned, "They were made at the same time, Mister Potter."

"How come there is so much more gold in the Potter Vault?" Harry asked.

Ragnok just snorted, "Due to the Blacks' tendency to not get jobs. They felt that they shouldn't have to work. Many of the old families are like that, though the Potters weren't. They prided themselves on being employed when they didn't have to be, so retained much of their gold."

Lupin jumped in, "Your parents were Aurors and the vault gained quite a bit while they were alive. Though your investment has been bringing in a lot already."

Harry was impressed. He looked around at the third room, and then entered the final room. When he got to it, he looked around. On the wall was a portrait and sitting in it was a young man that looked a lot like the headmaster, but wasn't him. "Harry James Potter, I presume?" The man said. Harry nodded, "Ah, Albus told me that he'd make you the heir. Did it come as a shock? Or did he tell you?"

"It came as a shock sir."

"There's no need to call me sir, just call me Tormund, my full name takes too much time to go through." He smiled at Harry, who chuckled a little. "Now, put your finger on my hand and we'll continue on."

When Harry had done so and the examination was done, Tormund nodded, "You are worthy, take the ring."

He put the ring on and it merged with the others. He also picked up the things he needed to for completing Dumbledore's will and left, after a brief goodbye. They left and went on to the last vault. The Gryffindor Vault was at the end of a long corridor next to four other Vaults. They disembarked from the cart and walked quite a ways before reaching it.

On the way, Ragnok told them about the vault. "The Gryffindor Vault is one of the only active vaults in this area of the Bank. The Ravenclaw Vault is active as well and the Slytherin Vault would be, except the last surviving descendent is currently in hiding. Not that we'd let him in here if he wasn't. These old vaults stay put when they go inactive, gaining no more gold and losing none. Eventually, after one hundred years of no heirs arising, we disband it and the gold goes to the bank. Lady Hufflepuff's may come up for decision in the next twenty or so years.

"Ah, here we are. This vault is slightly different, you need to stand in front of it and place your hand on the door where it is specified by the light. Then the door will open according to certain traits. This will determine whether you are to be Head of the Gryffindor Family. You will need to be tested again later of course, when you take the signet ring, but this will be repeated every time you visit the vault." As Ragnok completed his narrative, Harry stepped up to the vault. He placed his wand hand in a place that glowed a little and it sparkled, he felt something touch not only his mind, but the very core of his magic. After a bit, the door opened to reveal a large chamber.

Upon entering the vault, everyone present felt the same feeling. No one aligned strongly with the dark could enter. Lupin could because he had a good heart, despite being a "dark creature" by Ministry Standards. The room its self was large enough to fit the Great Hall of Hogwarts in it several times over, and it was filled with gold. Ragnok iterated, "This room expands to form to the contents. All the furniture is in the next room, and then the final room is for Harry and his heir only."

They entered the next room and saw armor, jewelry, swords, and furniture. In the center of the room lay the sword of Gryffindor. Ragnok mentioned, "Once you are Head of Gryffindor Family, you will be able to summon the sword at will even from here and send it back."

Harry entered the room and came face to face with a life sized portrait of a man in red and gold dress robes. The man had red hair and brilliant blue eyes. His beard was long and smooth and he held a grin that would make even Snape smile, it was so contagious.

"Ah, Harry I presume?" When Harry nodded, he continued, "Albus told me you'd be my next heir, I am most delighted to see you finally. It's fitting that you should be the one to fight Voldemort and finally end the feud between myself and old Salazar. Anyway, you didn't come here to hear my blabber. No, you should get through this quickly." He grinned and motioned Harry forward.

Godric Gryffindor was every bit as Gryffindorish as he was supposed to be. Harry was speechless to be in his presence. Godric's smile widened, "I expected you to handle this better, but I see even famous people get shocked when meeting a legend. I assure you that I was just as imperfect as everyone else, just as human. Now, put your hand on mine, so we can see if you are worthy to be my heir."

Harry did as he was told, placing his whole hand on Godric's due to the size of the portrait. Harry could swear he felt the hand underneath his as he touched it. The now familiar feeling passed over him, without the feeling of checking his magic core. "Ah, yes," Godric said, "Very nice. I sense great potential and already capable of becoming a Lord of the Light, and more. I see it all now. You are the one prophesied of by the Ladies so long ago. Yes, and you are worthy to be my heir as well. Take my ring."

Godric took his ring off his finger and held it out to Harry. I little incredulous, Harry reached out and in shock plucked the ring from the man's hand. As he put it on his finger, he felt the sword of Gryffindor, it was there to be called upon at a moment's notice. It was a greater feeling of inheritance than he had felt before. He also felt Hogwarts and turned to Godric. The man smiled, "Yes, you feel it. As my heir, you are linked to the castle. You own it and must sign the release papers every year to say you are fine for it to be used as the school. You have a position as a School Governor if you choose as well." Harry nodded, trying to absorb it all.

At the same moment, Fawkes burst into flames in front of him. The phoenix sang a song of greeting before landing on Harry's shoulder. The phoenix seemed to wink at Gryffindor before it flew off and disappeared in a burst of fire. "Good old Fawkes," said Godric smiling.

Godric laughed, "Yes, that'll be all for now, come back soon and we'll talk more. It may at some point be important for me to explain a few things. Go forth and do us proud." Harry, looking dazed left and met the others. The signet of Gryffindor assumed dominance on ring and that was what showed by default, not the Potter crest. Harry shook off all comments left and just had them leave.

One crazy cart ride later, they arrived back in the main entrance and went to leave. Ragnok smiled them out and the three wizards took a prearranged portkey to the Ministry of Magic. Harry still a little dazed upon arriving.

* * *

As before, they arrived and no one was about. As per arrangement and agreement, this test was to take top priority in all accounts and was not to be announced. Harry, Ron and Lupin went to the front desk and the man behind the counter nodded to them. "We've been expecting you." He checked their wands and performed all the necessary things. 

Soon they were stepping off the lift into a part of the Ministry set aside for the apparition test. The person doing it smiled at them, "Ah, Misters Weasley and Potter. Good to see you. We shall get started. First, you must go through the obstacle course. Starting in a ring, Mister Weasley is to take the red rings, and Mister Potter the black. You will see a picture of where you will have to go next when you arrive. Go and start."

The first exercise went through without a hitch, though the obstacles proved to be interesting. There was loud music playing in one room, and then it progressively got harder to concentrate as things were set up to distract them. Once they were through, the man approached them, "Ok, now you each have a place to go to. Here are your coordinates," he handed them each a piece of paper and smiled. "Once you feel comfortable apparate, I will perform a tracking charm and see if you made it, and how far away you are. Depending how far away you are, you may pass or fail."

The man performed the tracking charm and soon after, Ron and Harry disappeared with a loud pop and a softer pop, respectively. "Extra point for Potter on excellent technique." said the Official making a note of it.

As Harry arrived, he felt something amiss and ducked, just in time. A stunner had been shot at him. Rolling to the side, Harry muttered, "So much for security." As he stood back up, he looked around with his wand already out. Ten Death Eaters were in a semicircle around his arrival point.

Shaking his head, Harry ducked around a tree as another series of stunners and a couple cruciatus curses sped past. One of the Death Eaters called out, "Yes keep running Potter, we know you haven't it in you to attack."

Harry smiled at the obvious bait and called back, "Oh, how obvious a ploy. You think I have learned nothing from my past mistakes." He dodged to the side and rushed around to the next tree, firing stunners and disarming hexes as he went. The boxing training came into play as he saw a curse speeding toward him. It narrowly missed him as he spun to quicken his forward movement.

Soon, there was another person in the clearing. It was the Ministry Official, who quickly fell to a stunner. But in the brief confusion, they lost where Harry went, and hadn't noticed the arrival of a thirteenth player. Lord Dandelion Evans had felt that Harry was in danger and had arrived soon after the official.

When he saw what was happening, he soon was in a dazzling light. It seemed to emanate from him. His robes also seemed to have changed to an extreme white. This caught the Death Eaters' eyes. They turned, and saw a man standing, who seemed to glow and had the most intense eyes ever.

As he spoke, it seemed that the very ground shook, "Leave now, or suffer my wrath. The young man is not ready and the balance needs its champion. It will allow me to attack you if you persist."

The Death Eaters could sense the power coming from this man and trembled, but didn't back away. One even got enough courage to send a cruciatus at him. The curse seemed to dissipate when it hit the light surrounding the man. "Wrong answer," he growled and became a whirlwind of movement. Soon, all the Death Eaters were scattering as the curses started flying. They ran in fear, the few that didn't make it, were stunned by this figure of the Light.

When all was clear, there were three Death Eaters unconscious and Harry was staring in amazement. "Why do you need me?" he asked in surprise.

Dandelion was back to normal by now and answered, "Because all I can cast are light and neutral spells. I'm no good at actually hurting people. But you can be." They awoke the Ministry official and soon went back to the Ministry with their prisoners.


	7. Confrontations and the News

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize as the constructs of one JK Rowling. She owns it and created it, for which I am very greatful. Anything you don't recognize is probably me, though I do incorporate small ideas from other fanfiction into my stories. Sorry, but everyone does this type of thing, even the professionals.

A/N: This is another chapter. I had this written for a long time, but I got caught up in crazy stuff and school. I just started a new major as an Elementary Educator, so I may be eratic in putting up chapters. School does come first after all. So, I introduce my main construct in this chapter. You will find the Draconitis very interesting, and yes that is supposed to sound like a disease. This is an AU fic, so I am making this story my own, while still remaining as true to JKR's original work as possible. This is also going on the idea that Morgan Le Fey was one of the Dark equivalents of the Lords of the Light, she is a Lady of the Dark. Oh, and please if you see any discrepincies or mistakes, tell me exactly where you think they are so that I can fix them. That is the only way I can get better, thank you. Now without further delay, here's the next chapter...

Chapter 7: Confrontations and the News

When they arrived at the Ministry with three masked Death Eaters and one dazed official, things went crazy. People were running every which way trying to figure out what happened. The Ministry Official wasn't helpful, the man hadn't been awake and all he knew was he had been stunned as soon as he reached the appointed place.

In the hubbub, Dandelion issued orders and the on duty Aurors soon took the Death Eaters away. Harry was able to fill Ron and Lupin in on what happened as well. Ron's reaction was predictable, "Wow, Harry! You were actually ambushed during a Ministry Examination? This proves that the Ministry must have a leak."

Overhearing this, Dandelion chuckled, "I didn't say this, but of course it does. Political organizations really aren't the most secure things. There are always leaks. The press will get a hold of this as well, I'm betting."

It didn't take long before Minister Scrimgeour arrived on the scene and demanded order. Everyone went back to what they should be doing, except the Apparation Official, a Mister Hodgkins, and the guards that the Minister kept with him even here. "So, what exactly happened?"

He had directed his question at Harry and those with him, but Mister Hodgkins was the person who answered first, "I'm not sure sir, I was ambushed as soon as I arrived. I saw a group of masked individuals, who stunned me before I could act. Then, this man," he points at Dandelion, "and Mister Potter woke me and had three Death Eaters apprehended."

Scrimgeour replied, "Where are these men now?"

Dandelion answered, "In custody of your Aurors, I had them take the men away because I did not wish for them to get away."

"And who are you?"

"Lord Dandelion Evans at your service, I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. I believe you got the new roster of teachers?"

The Minister nodded, recalling that he saw the name there. "How did you come to Harry's aid?"

"I apparated. I performed a charm to sense when Harry was in danger and apparated to the scene when I felt it prudent to do so. I was lucky in that they were busy with Mr. Hodgkins when I arrived. I quickly looked at the situation and engaged the enemy." Dandelion told the Minister in a very matter of fact tone. It seemed that Scrimgeour was thinking this over and decided not to ask further questions of the man.

"And how did Mr. Potter escape this trap?"

Harry looked at the inquisitive eyes directed at him from all the members of the Ministry present. "Well, I felt that something wasn't right as I arrived and ducked out of the way of a group of spells. But, why weren't there guards at the Apparation point?"

Scrimgeour opened and closed his mouth, not expecting the question. "We didn't see the need. We had kept it secret that you'd be here today."

Harry shook his head, "One thing I learned from Moody was that we need to practice constant vigilance, expect the unexpected. It's hard to believe that an ex-Head Auror such as yourself didn't see that there could have been a leak."

Scrimgeour's face grew red, but he didn't explode, he still needed the boy. "I apologize to you, Harry, for our miscalculation. May I speak to you alone?"

Harry looked toward his friends and Dandelion, "May I have Remus Lupin with me?"

The Minister nodded at the stipulation. He smiled as the rest left, including his guard. "Now, I am aware that you took your inheritances today. The Ministry would like to inspect certain things-"

Here, Harry interrupted, "May I ask on what grounds?"

"We just want to make sure these things aren't in some way dark." He said soothingly, handing Harry a list of things.

After looking it over, Harry handed it to Lupin. "So, you want the Put Outer, the Personal Library and Gryffindor's Sword? I'm sorry, you can't have them, even to 'inspect.'"

Scrimgeour seemed to strain a little, but continued in a placating voice, "It is only for your own safety and for the safety of your friends."

Harry shook his head, "To even suggest that Albus Dumbledore would give us anything that might cause us harm is an insult to his memory. I will not allow you to do such a thing."

Scrimgeour snapped, "_You_ will not allow. I'll tell you what, I'll confiscate everything that old coot gave you on grounds that it may be dark and hang your cooperation on the matter."

Harry grew a little angry and snapped out, "You haven't the right. I, as Gryffindor's Heir cannot be confiscated from, unless it can be proved that I indeed am a Dark Wizard." At these words, Fawkes burst into being and landed on Harry's shoulder, glaring at the Minister. "As you can see, it can't be proven that I am a Dark Wizard if a phoenix is my familiar and Gryffindor's Vault allows me in." He showed the man his signet. "Is this all?"

"This isn't over, boy. I will find out what you and that old man were up to. I will find out what you are doing somehow."

"I believe we are finished here, and I will ignore this threat for now, Minister. Mister Lupin?" Harry asked his friend formally.

"As Harry's Financial Manager, I must tell you that you need to desist, or you may find that word gets out of this unlawful use of Ministry power. Harry Potter is not to be trifled with." Lupin said to the man.

With that, Harry and Lupin left the room. Harry received his license and left with Ron, Lupin and Dandelion, who smiled as if he knew what had just happened. The presence of the phoenix with them caused a stir among the Ministry workers as they left.

* * *

Soon, they were at the Weasley's where Ron and Harry went to sleep. The next thing Harry knew, he was being shaken awake by Ron. Harry was awake instantly and asked, "What's wrong?" his wand already drawn. 

Ron chuckled, "Nothing, It's lunch time, mate."

"Oh." Harry put his wand away and was going down stairs to lunch a short while later. What met him at the foot of the stairs was a very stubborn and angry looking Ginny.

"Harry James Potter," she said in a quiet, yet intense voice, "I want to have some words with you. Follow me." Leaving Harry no choice in the matter, she dragged him forcefully outside.

Harry caught a glimpse of Ron and Hermione as he passed the kitchen and they just looked at him as if to say, 'Sorry, we can't help.'

Upon arriving at a spot in the yard that was out of sight from the house, Ginny looked at Harry. Tears were in her eyes and she started, "It's been hard for me these past couple months, after you broke up with me. Not because you had, but because you hadn't written to me at all. And I've come to a decision." Here she drew her wand and said with a fierce look in her eye, "If you ever leave me in the dark again, I will make you regret it. Boy-Who-Lived or not, you will find what happens when a Weasley woman is angry at you."

Suddenly scared, Harry froze, his eyes turning wide like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He managed to stutter out, "G-Ginny, I-"

"NO!" Ginny yelled, "I understand you don't want me hurt, but being away from you is worse than the danger. Knowing you could be hurt or- or worse and I won't know about it till it's too late is the worst feeling I have had. Harry, tell me right now that you don't like me and I'll leave you alone, otherwise I think you should stop being noble and allow me to be with you."

Harry looked at her in desperation, "Ginny, is this really necessary?" At her nod, he sighed, "I- Ginny, I can't lose you."

"Which is another reason we should be together. You'll lose me if you push me away just as badly as if I had been killed." She looked pleadingly into his eyes, and he couldn't bear to see her like this. "You need someone to love you and I can't do that if you distance yourself from me."

Harry looked intensely into her eyes and said, "Ginny, I don't like you…" when he paused, tears formed in her eyes, "…I love you. And if you won't allow me to protect you by keeping my distance, I'll have to do it by becoming as strong as I can be. I'm going to go back to Hogwarts and allow Lord Dandelion to teach me. If you'll have me back, I'd like to continue where we left off." He took a deep breath and held it.

Ginny squealed in joy and put her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly in the process. She had thought he would put up a little more of a fight, but didn't take into account his fear of angry women. After she pulled away, she said, "You're still in trouble you know."

Harry nodded in understanding. It would take a long time for this wound to heal. He had broken up with her after all. They walked back to the house, arm in arm. Ginny was telling him that the wedding was going to be in a few days and Fleur's family would be there a little before that.

As they entered the house, Ron and Hermione came up, "It's good to see she didn't kill you, Harry." Ron said. "And that you're back together," said Hermione, winking at Ginny. Harry sensed that Hermione had been giving Ginny advice, but only felt happiness for such treachery. This was a good thing.

Hermione broke the moment, when she handed Harry the Daily Prophet and said, "Harry, you were in the paper."

Looking at the headline, Harry read, "**Harry Potter Ambushed by Death Eaters During ****Apparation**** Test, **Lord Dandelion Evans to the Rescue" Harry read on to note that they reported the examination was to be secret and that Dandelion was to be the new Defense Teacher at Hogwarts. It also reported that though Harry was unharmed, a Ministry Official had been hexed during the battle with the Death Eaters.

Harry glanced at the rest of the page and another headline caught his eye, "**Drakken**** Opens Boarders Once Again, **Minister Signs Treaty with the Draconitis." He said, "Look at this!" And read the article out loud, "The City State of Drakken, located somewhere in Wales, has recently opened its boarders again. This happened during the last war. Those that remember this will recall that the lordling, Dracorius Knight XXI, heir to Drakken, was sent to Hogwarts as a student that time.

"Upon reopening the boarder, Lord Dracorius Knight XX immediately expressed the desire to open a treaty with the Ministry of Magic to help against the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This was their desire last time, but it was refused. The cause of them closing their boarder again had been an incident involving his son and certain Ministry policies being made.

"Now that the boarders have been reopened, to show its goodwill, our Ministry has repealed these policies and allowed Dracorius Knight XXI to teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the new Transfiguration Teacher. Also in the treaty, the army of Drakken is to be integrated into the forces of the Ministry in the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Harry looked up, "What are the Draconitis?"

Ron shook his head and looked to Hermione, who in turn just shook her head. Ginny spoke up, "The paper says to look on page seven for a definition of the term."

Harry turned to the page and read, "**The ****Draconitis**Who They Are And Where They Came From." He looked up with a raised eyebrow then continued, "The Draconitis claim to be descendants of the legendary Dragon Knights, who rode dragons to battle in the time of Merlin.

"Supposedly, the Dragon Knights were also known as Dragon Riders. They were mercenaries of sorts, though they only sided on the side of the light. Their dragons were supposed to be smarter than the ones we have now, though there is little evidence to affirm or deny this as they were merged with their dragons, forming the Draconitis. The witch responsible for merging them, supposedly Morgan Le Fey, was trying to kill them, but the magical resistance inherent in dragons interfered and they were merged instead.

"This lead to a bunch of confused rampaging dragons throughout the land. By the time some of them gained control again, they were considered a menace. They took their families into the mountains of Wales and disappeared. Their city was discovered by Albus Dumbledore when he was exploring in Wales during the last war and they decided to try to exist with modern wizards. This attempt to live in peace with this community ended with the Ministry decrees that sent them back into reclusiveness.

"Apparently Albus Dumbledore kept in contact with them, and they have now decided to come and help in our hour of need again. The Draconitis have the power of turning into their dragon selves, and some have even the control of becoming part dragons and more, though this takes a level of control that very few reach. Draconitis that can't control their transformations are given amulets that limit the dragon within them. Use of these amulets for werewolves is being studied, though success is thought to be long in coming."

Harry looked up at the others and mouthed, "Wow."

Hermione was surprised herself, "And it said that one of them would be at the school as a teacher? Amazing!"

Harry nodded, "I'm glad now I decided to go back."

Ron and Hermione looked at him in surprise, "You are? What elicited this change?" Was Hermione's response and Ron just nodded.

"Oh, I was visited in my dream by Dumbledore, Sirius, and mom and dad. They told me I should go back. That's not the only thing. I figure that learning what this Lord Dandelion Evans has to teach me can't hurt that much. Besides, he said it would help in finding the Horcruxes, so it should be a good thing."

Hermione smiled, "We are glad, this way we won't have to go back later."

"Go back later!" Ran said exasperated.

"Yes, Ron. If we miss our last year of school, we'll need to go back and finish, if you really want to be an Auror." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Ron's eyes widened in comprehension and Harry nodded, "Yes, this way we won't have to wait to go into our professions."

"Not that Harry needs a profession." Ron said in response.

"What does that mean?" asked Hermione.

"Harry is the richest wizard in Britain."

Harry blushed and Ron smiled at him, "I'm glad my sister nabbed him before this got out. Otherwise he'd get swamped with admirers without someone to scare them off."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked menacingly.

"Just that it won't be long before Harry gets swarmed by gold diggers." Ron said, raising his hands as if to fend off a blow.

Hermione laughed at this and Harry's face reddened further. It was good to be around friends again and way from his Uncle. However, he wished they wouldn't talk about his love life and money so casually, though it was good to not have Ron acting hostile against his money.


	8. Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer: Did I do this last Chapter? Well, anyway, I own nothing in regards to the Harry Potter world or anything else you may recognize as such. That would be owned by the illustrius personage named JK Rowling. I am but a court jester and she is far too above me for comparison. Anyway, on with things.

A/N I'm taking the lack of reviews as a sign that most people think my stary is boring, but I shall press on, or Drac will roast me alive. He hasn't been able to have one appearance so far and so I'm sure he feels left out. It's coming up, my friend.

On a different note, some of ou have expressed that there might be errors and I would like to reiterate the importance of telling me exactly where such discrepencies may be that I might correct them or otherwise defend my actions. I am a very proud fellow and I take hints at errors very seriously. Now, on to a more pressing matter, reviews do help, even if they just give encouragement. I do this for enjoyment and I'll do it regardless if I get reviews or not, but I really would appreciate feed back. Even a flame or to would be ok, as long as you maintain a professional tone. Besides, I'm immune to fire. :)

I'm sure you all are tired of my ramblings by this time and if you have read through them, I thank you. Oh, and one more thing, if you review, feel free to ask any quetions you feel need to be answered. Know I might not be able to answer them, however, I will try to answer as many as possible. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 8: Birthday Surprises

After lunch, the four of them went upstairs to Ron's room. There, with Ron and Hermione sitting together and Harry and Ginny sitting together, Harry cast a silencing charm on the room and asked about the Lords of the Light. He had included Ginny in the meeting because he didn't want to try to stop her, she would likely get angry again, and he didn't want to see an angry Ginny so soon after his first exposure.

Hermione smiled, "Well, all that is really known of the Lords of the Light is that they are the Light side of who guards what is known as the Balance. That is, the Balance of Magic. Legend says that they must die before they come into their powers and that they cannot affect our world directly without a Lord of the Dark coming and doing so as well."

Hermione paused and after a moment continued, "The last known time when a Lord of the Light came and affected our world and a Lord of the Dark did the same is when Merlin had his epic battle with Morgan, who was one of the elusive Ladies of the Dark." She looked at Harry, "Since there is evidence that Lord Dandelion is who he says he is, how do we know a Lord of the Dark is not going to be here as well?"

Harry sighed and said, "He said that it was his duty to train me in the ways of the Lords of the Light. When I had my conversation with my parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore, they told me some more." He then went through the conversation with the dead people he had had. He included the part about the angel looking people and Dumbledore saying he was a Lord of the Light.

All that Ron could say was, "Wow." Hermione was a bit more articulate, "So, you want to know what powers are known to the world." At Harry's nod, she continued, "Well, they are supposed to be very powerful," Harry nodded, he had seen Dandelion fighting those Death Eaters. The man seemed to be defending Harry at the time. Hermione continued, "They have two forms, their true forms are said to be angel like, they have wings, golden like a phoenix." The image of the angel like men came into Harry's mind, so they were the Lords of the Light, guarding the gateway to death.

"Wait, when he was fighting those Death Eaters, he had a glow. What was that about?" He asked.

She seemed to hesitate, "I don't know. Maybe that has to do with the battle aura that I read about. Not too much was said about it."

He nodded thoughtfully, "What else?"

She smiled, "Well, they are said to be Phoenix Animagi, like you said. And just as they guard the balance, any disruptance of it they can feel, almost sense."



Harry nodded, but it was Ginny that answered, "So, they are just really strong, have something called a battle aura and can turn into a phoenix and men with wings?"

Hermione nodded, "The Lords of the Dark have wings in their true form as well, theirs are black. Hence among muggles there is the myth of the Dark Angels."

Ron looked incredulously at Hermione, "Dark Angels? You mean the Muggles actually got something close to right?"

Hermione glared at Ron, "Yes, Ronald, Muggles get a lot of things close to the truth, like their legends of the Phoenix. Consequently, it's quite interesting that Wizards have such a problem understanding them, but Muggleborns can often integrate easily into Wizard culture."

Just as Ron was rising to the jab, Harry cut him off, "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

Hermione just shook her head, "No, the only thing I can say is that there is a legend among them that is only mentioned once in the books I've read. A legend of a group of people called the Titans of Power, they are said to be more than the Lords of the Light. They are supposed to arise when the Lords of the Light and Dark magic are not adequate in guarding the balance."

Once she said this, the conversation went into speculation on the Titans of Power and Harry's own trepidations on it. Dandelion had said something of destiny and Harry didn't like this legend, it sounded like a prophecy.

It was soon dinner time and they made their way downstairs. As Harry entered the kitchen, he noticed the lights were off. He turned to Hermione, who was next to him and was about to ask what she thought was going on, when the lights came on and a big shout of "Surprise!!" rang out.

Harry looked around and noticed a banner hanging in the air displaying the words, "Happy Coming of Age Harry!" He smiled around at all the trappings and decorations and tears entered his eyes, though he tried to blink them away. He'd never had a proper birthday before, let alone a party.

A big cake was set on the table and there were lit candles on top, seventeen in number. Those present included Remus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsly, the Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Fleur, and a couple other Order members. A man in the corner was looking at Harry with interest.

Remus smiled, "Before we start our festivities, why doesn't Harry fulfill Albus' Will, so Aberforth can leave like he so wants to do." The man stepped forward and Harry smiled at him. This was one of the people he was responsible for and he was sure he needed to maintain a good relationship.



Harry pulled out the deed to the Dumbledore house in Godrics Hollow. "Professor Dumbledore wanted you to have this." He handed it to the man, and Aberforth nodded before leaving. Harry was sure he saw tears in the man's eyes, but did not draw attention to them.

"Dumbledore also wanted Hermione to have his personal Library and Ron to have this." Harry pulled out the put outer and handed it to Ron. "I can't hand you the library Hermione, but I'm sure we can get access to the Library once we go back to school."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh, so you decided to go back, did you?"

Harry nodded, "I changed my mind."

"That's wonderful! Your letters came, by the way." She said,

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? I have to see what I need!!" Hermione said as she rushed up to the woman.

Mrs. Weasley said, "I did call up, but nobody came.

Harry thought to himself of about the silencing charm and nodded. "Can we have the letters now, Mrs. Weasley?"

The woman nodded and handed them the letters. Harry got his and noticed it was larger than usual. He opened it and something plopped into his hand, it was a badge with the letters HB on it. He stared at it for a while, then Ron said, "Harry! You're Head Boy!!"

Everyone looked over and the twins started sniggering, "There's no hope for him, none at all." they said in unison.

Mrs. Weasley glared at them, and Hermione held up a badge as well, "I'm Head Girl."

"No surprise there." Ron said and kissed her on the cheek.

Harry just shook his head, "I don't get it, I wasn't a Prefect, Ron was." He looked at Ron, who was taking this a lot better than Harry would have expected.

Remus chuckled and said, "Well, the same thing happened with James and I. I was prefect, if you remember, and James became Head Boy our final year. It certainly isn't common to happen this way, but it can happen." Remus grinned at Harry, and the rest, "I think it's a bit of poetic justice that the same thing happened to Harry, that his best friend was prefect and he became Head Boy. A new Seventh Year Gryffindor female Prefect will be chosen to take the place of Hermione."

Ron smiled, "So, does that mean James' scores were higher than yours?"



Remus grinned back, "Only by a hair and probably due to my help."

Harry put his letter and badge in his pocket and looked up, "I'll read that later. Now what shall I do next?"

"Food!!" shouted Ron enthusiastically.

Hermione held him back and said, "Presents of course, then food, Ronald." She kissed him on the cheek to take the bite out of her words.

Harry was then swamped with presents. Most notably was a strange cloak from Dandelion, who couldn't be present at the party, a wand holster from the Aurors, a new hand on the clock for Harry, the Weasley Clock that says the current position of every member, and a book on swordplay from Hermione and Ron. Ginny whispered to Harry that her gift would be given later.

The meal and cake were as superb as always in the Weasley home. Mrs. Weasley informed Harry that Ginny had helped with dinner a lot before Harry woke up. This made Harry turn red and look closely at Mrs. Weasley, "You mean this took all day?"

She nodded, "I must pull out all the stops for someone so close to the family that we might as well call him a son." Harry smiled and thanked Mrs. Weasley.

Soon it was time to go to sleep. As Harry and the other teenagers left to go upstairs, Ginny pulled Harry to the side, where she gave him a small package and a kiss on the lips. She whispered, "Open it when you're alone."

Harry nodded, and was soon in a place where he was sure he was alone. He opened the little box and inside was a ring. He opened a piece of paper,

Harry,

I bought this when I decided to take you back whether you felt I was safe or not. I paid for it by working for Fred and George in their shop. This is a safety ring. You put it on your pinky finger and I have its partner on mine. Depending on how I'm feeling, the gem in the ring will change color and vice versa for the gem on my ring. I know this is asking a lot, but I don't want to be in the dark on you. When you put it on, the gems will activate, I already have mine on. Please accept this, Ginny.

Harry only hesitated a moment, and put it on. Immediately, the gem turned from the dull smoky color it had to a brilliant happy blue. He looked at another paper and found out that this indeed mean that Ginny was happy, and that made him happy.

He soon entered Ron's room and encountered a very serious looking Ron, who immediately growled at Harry, "If you hurt Ginny again, I will cause you enough pain as to make the Dursleys seem like kittens."



Harry nodded and gulped, he believed Ron would be capable of this. "So, my breaking off our relationship really did hurt her more than she let on for me."

Ron nodded, "In many ways it hurt her more than loosing you to Voldemort would."

Harry was surprised at Ron's use of the name and noticed Ron held back a shiver, but was proud of his show of bravery. "Ron, I'll do my best to make sure Ginny is never hurt again."

Ron nodded, and they were soon asleep, totally oblivious to the presence of an extendable ear that led to Ginny's room, where Ginny and Hermione were listening. Hermione pulled it back in and hugged Ginny. "See, he does love you."

Ginny was looking at the ring on her right pinky, "I know, Hermione, I know." And the two girls went to sleep and dreamed dreams in peace. Upstairs, however, someone slept, but dreamed something more real.

Harry was walking in a place that was shadowy. It seemed like the Burrow, but he couldn't tell for certain as the outlines seemed to blur at the edges. He walked down the stairs and entered the living room, where he found Lord Dandelion Evans on the couch.

Dandelion looked up and smiled at Harry, "It's nice to see you up Harry. Welcome to the Spirit Plane." When Harry looked shocked, Dandelion grinned, "You are not dead, my boy, in fact you are still very much alive. You are here in spirit form, but your body is still connected to the spirit. No, right now the only thing that can kill you is a AK curse from Voldemort himself."

Harry looked at him, he seemed to be glowing and was more solid than what was around him, the chair even looked incorporeal. Harry looked around and asked, "So, what is this plane for?"

Dandelion's grin widened, "Oh, it is usually where our spirits end up after we die. The Lords of the Light and Dark can come here whenever we choose. You can come here as well. Your entire body can, that is it can if you accept what you are right now. I am going to awaken in you the rest of your powers, but you have to accept them to keep them."

"Will these help me defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked in a serious tone.

Dandelion nodded solemnly, "Yes. Not only that, but without these powers, you will not be able to defeat Voldemort at all. Don't get me wrong, you have the same magical strength as him, but there are still things you need to have opened to you. One of which is your unique animagus form."



Harry thought for a moment before saying, "So only I can kill Voldemort, and only he can kill me, right?" When Dandelion nodded, Harry continued, "Even if someone shot me with the Avada Kedavra?" The man nodded again. "But I can't defeat him without what you can teach me and what I must accept tonight."

"Yes, Harry. What you accept tonight will allow you to learn how to make your body enter this plane. You can't be detected while here. When you're on this plane, you can enter and exit the Veil of Death. Also, you will have the animagus form opened to you and your true form. I have to do this in my true form, so look." Dandelion stood up and opened his arms wide.

He shimmered and soon the form of wings sprouted from his back till they showed brilliant and true behind him. The wings, themselves, were red and gold in color, the same color as a phoenix's wings. Then Dandelion opened his eyes and Harry noted they were glowing white, and noted a power running off of him that felt pure and happy. The clothes Dandelion were wearing changed as well, to allow for the wings without tearing the clothes.

Harry said, "Will it hurt?"

"Little is known on that, Harry. No one before now has had this potential become real without passing through death first." And then Dandelion stepped closer to Harry and laid his hands on the young man's head. Soon a glow of pure magic formed around Harry and Harry felt something wake up inside him, something that he had always been aware of, but had not fully recognized.

Harry stepped back and allowed the feeling of freedom wash over him and soon felt that the time to accept it or reject it had come. He knew that accepting this would open up even more than Dandelion knew of and would set him up to possible loneliness, though rejecting it meant never defeating Voldemort. He knew how to accept, he had to allow his true form to show up, he felt it wanting to come to the surface.

The choice was hard and he wasn't sure how long he stood there indecisive. Then, he saw Ginny in his mind, she was crying over the form of his body and a man so evil stood over her laughing evilly. He turned his wand on her and a green light flew out and struck her. Harry felt the tears come, he'd accept for Ginny's sake.

The feeling of wings forming on his back was weird and most uncanny. He shut his eyes, as he accepted the power that came with the form. When he opened his eyes again and looked at the wings, they were black with lightning flowing over them. His eyes were a brilliant white, with blackness floating in clouds around them.

Dandelion looked at him and bowed, "My Lord Titan, I didn't realize it was you."



Harry looked at him surprised, but realized what he'd said. "You mean, I am a Titan of Power?" He had been afraid that this is what would happen, even with the Lords of the Light and Dark, he was special, more than normal and he was growing tired of being treated differently.

Dandelion nodded, "Yes, you are a Titan of Power, like your friend said. This doesn't mean you have more power than I do, it just means you have a different thing you keep in balance. You are an elementalist, you guard the balance in regards to your element. Though I have no idea what the element will be. It is up to you as the leader and first Titan to find the other Titans."

Harry nodded his head and looked at Dandelion, "And what powers do I have?"

"We know not, only that you will have a different animagus form than us and that you have an element that you control and keep in balance." He looked at Harry and said, "Now is not the time to go in depth with this. I will be talking to you more about it, just not now. Now I must teach you how to turn back, you must keep yourself in human form most of the time, because the longest we keep this a secret the better. Your body will want to return to this one, so you need to exhibit much control to keep yourself from turning back.

"Inside of yourself, you can still find the human form. You will feel it as a familiar friend. What you need to do is take a hold of it, and tell your body to become it. Then, you need to keep yourself from reverting to the true form because your body will want to come back to this. It is this technique of looking inside yourself that will help you find your animagus form and be able to turn into it." Dandelion had turned teacher almost instantly, it was no doubt he would be a great one.

Harry tried it. He looked inwardly, trying to feel what he had earlier. He soon found the same feeling and searched for this 'familiar friend' that Dandelion informed him of, his human form without wings. He found it after a little searching and took a hold of it, willing himself back into it. Soon he was back in his old form, green eyes and no wings. He felt the need to return to the true form, but he denied it, saying he needed to be in this one.

"What happens if I turn back without realizing it?" Harry asked him.

Dandelion smiled, "This is why Dumbledore can't come out of the Veil yet. He has not mastered this, however I think you can master it quickly. If you can't, then we'll just have to take you away from other people to train in this. Try your best and we'll decide later."

Harry nodded, though he was a little apprehensive about trying something that Dumbledore hadn't mastered. He soon left and went back upstairs. His call to his body was great and he soon remerged and slept the rest of the night in peace. As he drifted on to real dreams, he wondered what qualities that cloak Dandelion had given him had.


End file.
